The Mighty Justice League Avengers
by Wingzero87
Summary: Americans greatest champion is missing after WW2, an new threats are emerging. Will the heroes of today stand united or will all of earth fall? Read to find out. An Yes I do suck at summaries :P
1. Superhuman

**Disclaimer, I own nothing an I am doing this for my own amusement not to make money. **

**The North Atlantic, 1945**

In the darkened hull of a US troop transport plane came the sounds to a new broadcast, the cheerful upbeat tone of the music felt alien in a place full of soldiers who were leading on the most important mission of their lives.

"Flash! This is the news that allied world has been waiting for!" came the announces voice over the speaker, his voice soft as he sat state side thousands of miles away. "The battle for Berlin has ended and German is expected to surrender in the coming days. After 12 years and 3 months Hitlers campaign has ended."

"An what of these reports of a Nazi superweapon aimed directly at Washington? Miltary sources say there is no such thing an we believe them. So to all of our G.I's out there we wish you a speedy return home"

"God damn it, will you turn that thing off!" came a voice of a soldier who had decided that they had heard enough of this broadcast. "Like any of us need to thinking of home at a time like this" this time his voice had softened as he lowered his head an started directly at the metal panel below his feet. The hull was silent as no one had the heart to speak, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the engines propelling the tin can across the sky

"Say sourkroutt" came a young mans voice as he held his camera up an took a picture of the scowling soldier

"Jesus Christ Barnes, here we are on a suicide mission an all you can do is take pictures. Don't you realise that we are gonna die down there"

"Nazis wiring you Dollars or Deutschmarks to lower Allied morale Kowalski, because its really working" came the young photographer Barnes towards his superior officer

"Kid, morale could not be any lower if my mother in law was here. Did you just sleep through that mission briefing? A Nazi superweapon is down there in a fortified stronghold with elite Nazi soldiers guarding it. What part of that scenario makes you think that our morale should be anywhere higher than freezing point right about now?"

"Ah jeez Kowalski! Hows about the fact that we have our very own super weapon right up here wise guy?" came Barnes in retort to his comrades negative statement

"What you mean that costumed clown that is paraded around by the recruitment folks? What age do you think we are that some 'Super-Soldier' is actually gonna do the stuff that you people write about? You mark my words, he is gonna die down there just like the rest of us grunts" came Kowalski his words full of venom, not a Barnes or any other soldier but at the situation he presently found himself in.

"Hey Jimmy, do you mind telling these guys that not once in the three years I have been doing these special operations have a lost a crew an to really hammer it home, all you fine gentlemen are invited to my impending nuptials" came a voice towards the back of the hull. There alone sat a man who standing would probably be around 6 foot 2, he wore the regulation boots, combat pants, and helmet. However his jacket had white an red stripes along the midsection an on his chest was a large S. On top of his helmet was a bright white star and he wore googles and a mask over the top part of his face. There were two straps over his back which connected to a shield which he had slung over his back.

The lights in the hull switched from white to red signalling that they were 1 minute out from their destination. The strange man stood up from his seat and slid a picture into the inner left breast pocket for safe keeping "One minute out men, get ready"

"How is that guy gonna help us? He doesn't even have a parachute?" asked Kowalski

"Haven't you even read one of the articles?" asked Barnes already seeing the answer in his friends facial expression. "Super-Soldier doesn't use parachutes, he says they are for girls"

With that Kowalskis face and a few others turned to shock at the revelation as to what their great american hero felt towards using a parachute. He may have thought they were for girls but they were not lunatics.

**Iceland, 06.00 Hours**

Exactly as scheduled 1 by 1 the men jumped out of the planes, their bodies falling towards the ground below. Even over the rapid wind they could hear the sound of sirens sounding in the distance. The Nazis had spotted them an were no doubt preparing a warm welcome for them.

The sky was soon filled with armed soldier parachuting, the Nazis soon opened fire as the Americans approached the trenches. The soldiers that made it to the ground in one piece ran for whatever cover they could find as machine gun fire hailed down all around them. Cannon shells flew through the air, at time colliding with bodies and blowing them to pieces.

Unable to storm the front gate directly due to it being too well fortified the soldiers elected for a strategic retreat. The barrage of bullets and shells didn't let up for a moment as Kowalski soon found himself blown off his feet with the wind knocked out of him. Jimmy soon found him an dragged him to cover.

"Where is your superman now Barnes, we are getting creamed down here" came Kowalski as if looking for some last measure of defiance to prove that his optimistic friend had indeed been wrong.

Jimmys ears soon hear the sound of engines as he looked up see his plane racing across the sky aimed directly at the stronghold doors an their heavy artillery. "Here he comes"

"Is he crazy?" responded Kowalski as he saw there there was very little time for the recruitment poster boy to jump out or he would either die in the crash or the fire afterwards. "Hes gotta jump"

But he never did, the plane riddled with holes from bullets and cannon shells had arrived at its destination. The impact knocked back the heavily fortified fortress doors as well as armoured fortifications which had previous held the main focus of the artiliary.

The american paratroopers approcahed the crash site cautiously, witnesses the flames slowly engulf the metal skeleton of the plane. Those in attendance of the religious persuasion offered their prayers to the departed captain an that his soul be welcomed into heaven.

The side of the plane then burst outward, the soldiers had fought it was just some spare ammo that exploded an caught them off guard. However there in the flames stood a living breathing Super Soldier who hadn't even received a scratch.

"Well ladies what are you waiting for Christmas? Lets take this dump!" commanded the Champion of America as he raised his shield with the colours of home high above his head rallying the troops behind him as the stormed the fortress.

Super Solider took point on the mission as the soldiers attempted to hold him back with machine gun fire. The shells however just bounced off his chest as he looked at the guns concentrating his heat vision on the barrels melting them closed. The soldiers attempted to run to alert the rest of the forces.

Super Solider increased his speed, moving faster than the others could see, swiftly catching up to them and rendering them unconscious. As they continued to move from room to room of the expansive building Super Soldier attempted to locate the main launch site only to find that the walls had been lined with lead. _Who ever is in charge here must have anticipated my arrival _he thought as they came up to the entrance of the main hall.

As they entered quietly Captain Clark Kent saw the towering structure of a missle directly in the middle of what was once a dining hall. He walked out from behind cover only to gather the attention of some minor soldiers who he left for other soldiers in his charge as he took flight across the room to what looked like the command centre for the whole operation.

As he landed he saw several scientists eagerly typing away on various computers while being assisted by strange bipedal creatures. They stood at between 7 to 8 feet tall, their skin resembling that of a crabs carapace armour. With strange white glows through out segments of their bodies.

"Guten Morgen, Super Soldier" came a voice from the shadows. Standing there was a man of about 5 foot 9, dressed in the regulation Nazi officer uniform complete with a red Swastika armband on his left arm. The skin on his face was gaunt revealing the bones underneath his skin which was a sickeningly green colour.

"Green Skull, I am surprised that you would be here, considering that Hitler has been killed an the rest of the german military forces are surrendering to the allied world as we speak"

"Fool!! Take a look around, do you actually think that this has anything to do with Heir Hitler?" the mad man laughed at his nemesis

"Surrender now Green Skull, you know that you are no match for me, the rest of your men are either dead or captured. Do not throw your life away" commanded Super Soldier as he approached the Green Skull.

"You patriotic idiot, I was expecting you to come here. The walls are lined with lead to slow you down. But you are right, **I **may not be able to stand against you but **he** can"

With that a large metallic beast arouse from behind Green Skull, it must have stood about 10 feet all. Its 'skin' looked to be of some unknown metal as it approached Americas Champion its steps left large dents in the solid stone ground. It had a metallic skull for a head along with a large swastika painted on its chest, with a strange green rock glowing in the centre.

As the metallic marauder approached Super Soldier began to feel weaker and weaker till it felt like his blood was boiling beneath his skin. The veins on his hands became more pronounced an they shock violently as he struggled to regain control.

"What is wrong Captain? Not feeling so Super now are you? Hahahah!!" came Green Skulls voice as he witnessed the most powerful man on the planet be brought to his knees

The metallic brute swung its large fist at his smaller opponent, sending his body flying back 10 feet almost nearing the edge of the platform. "Wha... what have you done to me?" asked Super Soldier feeling some of his strength return now that he was further from his robotic opponent but not nearly at full strength

"Me? I have done nothing, you should blame those fools at Washington. They used the alien DNA that they found to create your superman formula, combined it with Vita-ray therapy to bond it with your own genetic make up but they failed to take into consideration the strange meteors which had landed at around the same time"

"Meteors? What are you talking about?" asked the Captain as he tried to stay on step a head of his opponent so as not to receive another blow.

"These" said Green Skull as he held a small chunk of glowing rock similar to one located in the robots chest. "Of unknown origin but I suspect they came from the same world as the alien, an quite remarkable really. To normal humans they can cause all sorts of mutations, a shame really that you will not see my own supermänner. However to anyone with the DNA of that alien race its rays are like poison or in this case power my metallic juggernaut!!."

Clark got the idea, the rock in the robots chest was robbing him of his powers and he needed so why to block the rays. If his ability to see through objects was hindered by lead then it must be able to block other forms of energy. He quickly searched the command centre, all the while dodging blows from the relentless metallic monster. He finally found a piece, he held it arms length long enough to heat his with his heat vision before charging at the cruel construct, their bodies colliding suddenly as Super Soldier felt the last of strength leave him.

However it was only temporary as he soon stood up the rocks rays were blocked and Green Skulls rock was too far away to be of any effect. The missile on the other hand had already left the silo as it was launched during the battle.

In hot pursuit of the rocket, Super Soldier took flight into the air, he was not at full strength but fought as hard as he could to will his body to fly faster. He was closing in on the rocket when he felt something grab his leg, he turned around an saw his robot opponents vice like grip pressing down on his ankle.

"Not you again" stated the Captain as he tried to shake the metallic foe. The two started to fight over the ocean as the rocket sped towards Washington. As the two exchanged blows Super Soldier soon got the upper hand as he used his heat vision to blast off the robots jet pack sending it to a cold watery grave below.

He soon resumed his chase for the rock, as his strength and speed returned under the bright lights of the sun it only took him a fraction of the time. He was unfamiliar with the design an rather than disarm the bomb he used his heat vision to cause it to explode. He attempted to fly away however the shockwave from the explosion caused him to weave of course, the smoke filled his lungs with some strange green gas which caused him to choke. He felt his powers leave his body as began to fall towards the water below. They never found his body.

Two years later he was officially declared dead, with a large ceremony held at Washington with a large memorial erected in the city park and a painting in the white house in honour of all the work he had done to turn the tide of the war.

A/N: Readers please review an if you have any questions just drop me an email


	2. Found Him

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am just a crazy guy writing for fun.

**New Gotham City: Today**

It was a pleasant afternoon, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sitting in one of the most prestigious restaurants in the big city was one Bruce Wilson, the current director of SHIELD the apprentice of Nicholas Fury. He was a tall man, his hair was dark but greying at the temples, he also wore an eye patch over his left eye. Around the patch there are some noticeable scarring.

Across form him sat another man, obviously shorter an weight a lot less. He sat with his shoulders hunched over. He kept looking around the room fidgeting with his hands, his forks etc... everything about him screamed nervous.

"Sorry about the view David, you would think that those geniuses who plan my schedule could have gotten us some decent seats."

"It quite alright, your message advised that you wanted to see me regarding a research project Mr Wilson"

"Thats right David, an it is regarding the superman program that you an your an people have been working on for the past 5 years. What would say if I told you that the president just signed off on a 150 million dollar cash injection into your plans for creating a new Super Soldier?" came Bruce as he cut into his medium rare steak

"I would say that you were lying sir" came Davids response as he took a drink of water

"What are you talking about? The first Super Soldier was a great success. Won the war, saved the world not mention found all of that alien tech which help jump start NASA. Hell thanks to him we won the space race"

"All true but he also died with the secret of the superman formula in his veins and in the past 5 years we have not gotten anywhere close to duplicating the results. An why would anyone in their right mind want to invest in the smp knowing that it is a money drain"

"I am going to level on this with you David. We live in crazy times. Crime is becoming Super-Crime. Terrorism is becoming Super-Terrorism. I have had files dropped on my desk about people whos abilities I could not even begin to comprehend. Some of these superpowered individuals just want to help were they can. Others aren't so friendly. Take New Gotham city for a moment, even here there are rumours of some vigilante called Dark Claw but since no one can find him he is put down as an urban legend. But one thing that isn't an urban legend are people like this Hyena and Banisher"

"My god, I see but what does this have to...."

"It has everything to do with it Banner, you see if we can have 5 people like Super Soldier then America doesn't need to fear anything."

"But as I said Bruce, we haven't even came close and from what I can gather from the notes the main ingredient of the superman formula was alien DNA. If thats true then there is no way to replicate the results"

"No way huh? What about blood from Super Soldier? The Vita-ray treatment caused the alien DNA to rewrite his own so that his bone marrow would constantly replenish the formula. My experts tell me that this could give us the sample we need to create the formula"

"Yes that would do it, however as I have said Super Soldier died an last time I check we never recovered the body"

"I have got that covered. You see Banner technology has come a long way since 1945. An we have estimated that for some reason that soldiers body feel into the freezing waters over the north Atlantic after stopping a nuclear missile from reaching Washington. An we have a search party already prepped for launch to find his frozen remains"

"Are you serious?"

"Serious enough to be moving you an your people out of that damp little squat outside of Pittsburgh to a new state of the art facility 10 miles from Bludhatton island. I figure we need some one out there with the colours of the flag now more than ever. So what do you say doctor, do you feel like making the world a better place?"

With that Bruce and David shock hands in agreement that Dr Banner would join shield in their efforts to create a new Super Soldier.

**North Atlantic hours later**

Submerged deep under the icy cold waters of the North Atlantic sea with glaciers positioned all round roamed the most advance submersible vehicle to day. Designed to withstand extreme pressures and cold this vehicle is 100 times more advanced than any submarine that they would have had in 1945.

At the helm were two pilots, each had launched a probe which was programmed to scan for any mass which would resemble a human body. Behind them stood General Bruce Wilson who was monitoring their results and wanted to be present when they discovered the soldiers remains.

"Still nothing general" came of the pilots to keep him updated on the situation

"Professor Ross?" the general asked deferring to the chief scientist on the expedition a Professor Betty Ross. Daughter to a brilliant military general, a brilliant scientist in her own right an beautiful young woman.

"Hold on, I am calibrating the sensors now." she paused as she typed in the commands to the search program which she had designed. "There we go, sensor have a new motion search parameter"

"A new one?" the General asked sceptically as he raised the eyebrow over his scarred eye is disblief

"General, the North Atlantic is complex system of currents which is influenced daily by tide, percipitation and the whims of God. Multiply that by sixty plus years an the estimated weight of a drifting body and..." before she could finish her sentence the sensor on the sub began to sound off that they had detected something which matched the search parameters.

"The objected detect is 150 meters" she paused looking at her datapad making sure that the details were correct "directly inside that glacier"

"No time to lose, prep the recovery drone an get me that body. The sooner we recover the body the sooner we can perform the autopsy and begin to reverse engineer the serum." commanded the General

With in moments the drone had been launched, controlled remotely from the sub by Professor Ross , she monitored the reading which the drone fed back the main the computer on the shuttle. Through the joy stick she manoeuvred the mechanical explorer through the subzero water towards the colossal iceberg.

Entering in a through choice commands the drones dexterous left arm transformed into a precision laser which began to cut at the ice, melting a passage way towards to the frozen corpse of the greatest hero that America had ever known.

**Hours Later on board the SHIELD military based known as Trisekelion**

The crew from the recovery mission landed on the air platform by helicopter. The body of Super Solider transported in a special cooling unit so as to not defrost on the transport back in case the tissue corrupted.

"Make sure to maintain an incremental 2 degree thaw, I want to reduce any undue tramua to the cadaver." ordered Professor Ross as a team of scientist and technicians transported the body from the helicopter down to the main SHIELD lab.

"Again nice work Professor Ross, I will let you be the one to inform Dr Banner. Please keep informed of your results and give me a time frame as to when you can hopefully begin to reverse engineer the superman formula" came the General as he gave Professor Ross his seal of approval

**Banners Lab**

Dr Banner had been working long hours lately trying to unravel the secrets of the superman formula, for the past 48 hours he hadn't slept and was currently running on a combination of coffee and fumes.

"Dr Banner? Excuse me sir?" came the voice of one of the new member of his staff which Wilson had appointed to him

"Huh?" came Dr Banner returning from his brief sleep

"You were telling us, that is what are roles are regarding this project" came the same voice of the one who woke him up. David gave him a once over, he was young man, dark hair and a beard one of those 'stylish' ones that travelled around the jaw line but didn't connect with the mustach. He wore a light green shirt but no tie and a dark pair of slacks. His lab coat had the usual pocket protector that no science buff would be seen without.

"Oh yes, well General Wilson thought it would be best to speed things along by beefing up my staff. The Superman formula, the same serum which turned a frail farm boy and an army drop out into an unrivalled champion of peace, justice and the american way. Here is the original file" David took a beaker of some know substance off of a classified SHIELD file an tossed it towards his assistants.

"To be frank, its useless due to the inept record keepers of 1940 and so the secrets of the formula died with Super Soldier at the end of world war 2" with that Banner sat back to his chair an slided himself over towards the wall behind him. A wall that was purely dedicated to Super Soldier. It had several photos and recruitment posters plastered across it, it also had files detailing eye witness accounts over his heroics and the powers which he displayed some of which David could hardly comprehend.

"If its useless then what are we basing our research on Doctor?"

"A 4,000 word hypothesis, also part of the pack which you will be enjoying for the foreseeable future" with that David reached into his filing cabinets bottom drawer withdrawing a large file before kicking the draw back into the cabinet. He then slided over the computer on the opposite end of the desk.

He typed in the commands to bring up the necessary files. "You will note that originally there are to be 5 candidates for the treatment, with 7 alternatives for a total of 12 short listed individuals all of which are the best of the best whether that is in Army, Air Force, Navy, Marines, Special Forces, Black Ops etc... to be honest I do not where they got these GI Joes but if they want to donate their bodies to science who am I to argue?" knowing that the question was rhetorical the assistants did not respond.

"The what will be doing exactly Doctor?" asked the blond assistant who had seem to finally grew a back bone.

Dr Banner stood up from his chair an escorted the three assistants through to another part of the lab. It was mostly a series of walkways and mechanical tubing along with electrical wire. Towards the centre there was a large chamber with some sort of light emitter on the celling.

"For the time being you will be asistanting both myself and professor Ross in the construction of the rebirth chamber"

"Excuse me? But what is a rebirth Chamber?" asked on of the assistants, at this point Banner did care who asked it

"The rebirth chamber is what is used to stabilise an metabolise the superman formula. It uses a specific type of radiation to bond the chemical compound to the hosts bone marrow so that the serum is constantly replenished. In effect it rewrites the subjects DNA, which is fairly radical stuff considered this is from 1940." Banner then took a large deep breath "Finally SHIELD has attempted to recover the body of Super Soldier which they presume to have been lost somewhere over the North Atlantic in an attempt to recover some sort of sample. However incase they have not been successful or the body has been too degraded to be of any use we shall be continuing on our experiments to create a Super Soldier for the new age of America"

Before their conversation could continue Professor Ross ran through door, noticeably out of breath, taking no notice of the other occupants in the room she ran towards David and placed her hands on his shoulders announcing "We found him" with that statement Dr Banners face lit up in a huge smile.

A/N: Please read an review


	3. Enter Dark Claw

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Amalgam comics, DC or Marvel an this is done just for fun.**

**SHIELD Examination Room One**

The frozen body of Captain Clark Kent lay under a high intensity heat lamp which increased by 2 degrees every 15 minutes. By now most of the ice had melt an dripped down into the drain pipes below. The cadaver was perfectly preserved an appeared that it could just awaken at any moment. One of the technicians walked by the body when he spotted what appeared to be a piece of paper. Grabbing a pair of tongs from the table next to the body which had various other implements of examination.

The technician reached in pulled out what appeared to be an old faded photograph, from what he could tell the woman was in her mid to late twenties with luscious dark hair an deep dark eyes. On the photograph was a message "_To my dearest Clark, please come home to me. All my love Lana"_

The technician felt a deep pang in his heart for the young woman who was deeply in the love with the soldier laid on the table below him. For a second he thought he noticed a twitch on bodies eyes, curious the technician lowers the magnification utensil for a closer look. Suddenly the eye lids of the body sprung up frightening the technician half to death.

Out of instinct Clark struck the young man, he quickly scanned the room noticing all of the unfamiliar pieces of equipment. With in seconds several armed guards burst through the secure doors an began to open fire on the now resurrected champion.

With in moments be clips were emptied as the final casing fell to the ground, none leaving a single wound on their adversaries body. The two guards stared wide eyed as their training had not covered what to do when met with an opponents whos skin was unbreakable.

"Guess you boys didn't do your homework eh Fritz?" ask the champion of freedom

The two guards attempted to bullrush him as he approached the door, they were swiftly dealt with as Super Soldier punched one into a stone wall knocking the wind out of him. Meanwhile the other was being restrained, held up in the air by one hand.

"Where am I? Tell me!!" ordered Super Soldier to his prisoner

Through all of the disturbance he never heard the response team approaching from the hall despite even his enhanced hearing.

**SHIELD Hall way**

"How does the body look?" asked Dr Banner as he ran down the hall towards the examination room

"In perfect condition, it looks like he could just get up an walk around" responded Professor Ross as she noticed something out of place. "David wait, where are the guards?"

"Perhaps they are inside" responded David as he slowed down approaching the open door way to the examination unit. Trying to be as quiet as they could they peered in through the doorway, shocked that the body recovered hours ago from the depths of the North Atlantic was not standing on its.. his own to two feet while effortlessly holding a 250lbs man in the air by one hand.

**SHIELD Examination room one**

"Talk damn it! Who do you work for? Where am I? Why am I here?" asked Super Soldier as he tightened his grip on the young guards neck.

"That young man works for me Captain" at the sound of the unfamiliar voice Super Soldier turned to the origin of the voice. "As for your other questions, you are at the Triskelion SHIELD facility just off of Bludhatton in the good old U.S of A and you are here because the world needs you son" came the voice of Bruce Wilson, director of SHIELD as he calmly answer the resurrected soldiers questions.

"I don't buy it, I never heard of SHIELD or this triskelion" staring at the director Super Soldiers eyes began to glow a deep crimson red

"Take a look out that window, you will see New York shore line as well as liberty island with the Statue of Liberty. The same city you protected in World War 2 and the same symbol of freedom which represented over seas."

With that Super Soldier placed the guard down on the ground, the guard gasped for air as he felt his captors vice grip loosen. Super Soldier approached the window as he kept an eye on everyone present in the room. As he approached the bullet resistant glass he caught sight of liberty island an the statue of liberty.

He stepped back on shock that he was home, but everything had changed. Nothing was as he remembered it. "How long has it been?"

"Its been over 50 years son" responded the General

"Did we win?"asked the captain as tears began to water in his eyes

"Yes we did, an it was thanks to you that super weapon never made it to DC. America owes you a debt of thanks that it can never repay"

**Hours Later**

Captain Clark Kent AKA Super Soldier had received a change of clothes namely standard issue SHIELD uniform which composed of a white shirt, cargo pants and black boots. His old uniform was cleaned stitched an encased in one of the hall ways of the Triskelion since a copy had already been donated to a museum.

After his shower and a change of clothes, he was briefed by both Doctor Banner and Professor Ross on the reason for the recovery of his body. They told him of the global crime rate which had soared in the last decade. He was informed as to how criminals were becoming smarter, better equipped an even some of them displaying superpowers.

Finally General Wilson elaborated that the president of the United States had actually commission the creation of 5 more soldiers like Super Soldier an that the best way to achieve that was to find the body of the original.

"Why haven't you already made your new soldiers? What do you need me for?" asked Clark

"To be honest, some of the notes specify that the key ingredient in the formula which gave you, your powers was alien DNA. There was only enough for one subject and that was you. We have nothing to based our formula on. We were hoping that you would be able to help us with a blood sample"

"A blood sample? Sure thing, anything I can do for my country" with that Clark flexed his impressive bicep which strained against the confines of his shirt sleeve.

Dr Banner approached the Captain with a needle and pressed it to his skin, before his eyes he saw the needle snap in two, thinking that he must have something wrong he prepared another needle only to see a repeat performance.

"Dr Banner, is something wrong?" asked the General

"Possibly, however I just one a check one thing" with that Dr Banner lifted a scalpel and attempted to cut the Captains skin, however it too snapped when he pressed to hard, the effort he exterted with the blade not even leaving a mark on the skin. "It seems we are not able to get a blood sample"

"What are you talking about?" demanded the General, his tone of voice making it clear that he wanted answers and he wanted them now

"I have just tried twice with a syringe only to see the needle snap, and I even tried to lacerate his skin with a scalpel only for it so break since I was putting to much pressure on it. It seems General that the reports of Super Soldiers invulnerability were not exaggerations"

"So there is nothing we can do?" asked General Wilson

"We can't use blood, bone marrow samples are completely out of the question since I doubt the drills would have any effect. The only thing that we can base our studies on is his saliva"

"So there is a chance then Doctor?" the Generals voice softening slightly with hope that he could make the deadline

"Yes, but its gonna take longer to accomplish" responded Doctor Banner

"Longer? The president has given us 3 weeks to show viable results before he starts going private with his funding, do you know which companies would love to get their hands on this sort of military contract?"

"Lets see, Stark Labs, STAR industries, Oscorp, and Luthorcorp to name just a few of the top corporations" said David as the names rolled off his tongue.

"Wait, what about Wayne industries?" enquired Professor Ross

"Wayne industries is a leader in its chosen fields, however human experimentation is against the ethics of his founders as well as it current CEO"

"An who would that be?"

"Logan Wayne, the international playboy"

"What does he care about the company? I thought his interested lay in bedding as many bimbos as he could and smoking cigars"

"That enough you two!! Everyone call it a day an we will get back in tomorrow with some fresh on the situation" Ordered the General as he watched as all of the room occupants vacated. In the case Professor Ross she lived off base, Doctor Banner on the other hand spent most nights in his lab as of Clark, he was assigned on of the living quarters on the Triskelion.

**Elsewhere in New Gotham City**

A young woman in the wrong part of town on this night was running through an alleyway trying to avoid the two men who had been following her. "Help! Please some one help me!" she cried out as she ran, tears running down her face as she saw the people turn their backs on her, lock their doors and close their windows to pretend that she was not even there.

"Here pretty pretty, don't worry we are not gonna hurt ya" cried the first man, dress in black boots white denim jeans, a black t-shirt of some new band and a sleeveless jacket. His long dark hair held up in a pony tail.

"Yeah, we are just lookin to show you a good time, we know what sluts like you like" shouted his comrade, a man with a blonde mohawk, heavy biker boots, black leather pants, a red t-shirt and a biker jacket.

A little white longer, she turned a corner into a dead end, the walls were too high to climb an there was no where to hide.

"Aww would you look at that, no more running an no where to hide you little bitch!"

"Oh we are going to enjoy you, when we are done there cops wont know what you are let along who you are" on that both men burst out in a sickening laugh, the woman in question pressed her back against the wall as the began to approach. Her tears still running down her cheeks as she slid down the wall, gasping for air as she continued to call for help "Please someone, anyone help me!"

"Excuse me boys but is this a private party?" came an unknown voice, the two men turned to see who it was that was foolish enough to interrupt their 'fun'. At the same the womans head had shot up hoping that whoever had arrived would help her.

As the men turned round their eyes locked to the image of a powerfully built man standing at 6 foot 2 dressed in what looked like some sort of futuristic combat armour. He wore boots which came up to his mid shin and his hands were in gloves which covered midway up his fore arm. There was a belt around his waist with compartments on one side. His facial features were hidden behind a mask which covered the majority of his head, the only visible feature as the area around his mouth, his eyes were hidden behind the white lenses of the mask.

"This doesn't concern you whack job, now why don't you beat it!" came the blond would be rapist as he addressed his unknown guest.

"You guys must be new in town, you see this is my city. You want to commit in a crime in my city you answer to me. An you really shouldn't have decided to try rape" came the dark strangers voice again as his hands balled into fists as he made his way forward.

"I don't know who you are pal, but you're a dead man" came the dark haired man as both he and his blond haired friend pulled out switch blades, showing their guest the sharpness of the knifes as they held them directly infront of themselves.

All this did was bring a smile to the mysterious strangers face, "Amateurs, who taught you guys to hold a knife? If its a knife you want then its a knife fight you will get" with that the two criminals stared in horror as they witnessed three sharp metallic objects protrude from the mans knuckles, he then held them up infront of his face, crossing the blades. "Come on, which on of you scum bags is first?"

The both tried to rush him only for mysterious stranger to kick blondie into a near by pile of trash while he disarmed his friend severing the fingers on his left hand causing him to drop the knife as well as scratching through in clothes an leaving bloody incisions on his back. As the man lay rolling agony on the ground, the inturder resheathed his blades picking up the blond man, slamming is back against the wall.

"Please man, don't kill me man" came his cries as he saw what this guy had done to his friend

"I am not gonna kill you, I want you to do me a favour... infact make that two favours" the dark intruder stared into the mans eyes making sure that he had his undivided attention. "First of all you go straight an don't you dare commit another crime in my city, the second I want you to tell all your friends about me"

"What are you man?" asked the blond man, his voice a higher pitch than usual

"I am Dark Claw, an by the way I have your scent. I will know if you ever commit another crime" with that Dark Claw delivered a powerful punch to the mans skull knocking him unconscious. When he wakes up he will be the owner of a fractured skull. With that Dark Claw let the mans body fall to the ground. He then lifted his hand to his right ear, pressed down with his middle and index finger.

"Claw to Oracle, I have two unconscious criminals at Lexington behind some run down homes, call it in for a pick up"

"Will they require medical attention" came a womans voice over the comm-link

"Yeah, one has a fractured skull and the other has lost all of his fingers on the left hand. There is something else Oracle advise of an attempted to rape"

"Oh... Claw are you alright?"

"I am fine Oracle, any word back from Sparrow or Frost?"

"Just an attempted mugging and a domestic disturbance which was put on ice"

"Good, I will continue my rounds an report make in a few hours" with that last sentence Dark Claw ended the conversation. He approached the young woman slowly knowing that she would still be in shock over what she had just witnessed. "Take it easy darling, the police are on their way"

"Thank you.... really thank you.... I thought no one would help me" she responded as tears of relief overwhelmed her.

There was no response to her words as she looked up she found that he was alone in alley with the exception of the two would be rapists who now had their hands tied behind their backs. Minutes later a police patrol drove by, they placed the two criminals under arrest taking them to Sacred Heart hospital for medical attention. The young woman was taken down to the precinct an gave her statement to the cops.

**Please read and review**


	4. Meet Super Soldier

**Several Weeks later**

After hundred of tests and physical examinations the SHIELD scientists had fully managed to gauge all of the abilities of Super Soldier. At present there was no progress on how to recreate the process which gave him his powers.

However rather than focus on that, the President had decided to calm the publics nerves regarding the outbreak in increased metamutant crime activity by showing them the return of their greatest champion, resurrected from the grave to answer their prayers.

"Are we really paying these guys 500 dollars ahead just to wave a flag?" asked General Wilson as he walked up the large stair way to the venue of tonights festivities dressed in his finest tuxedo. His question was directed to the young professor at his side, Professor Ross who for this evening had forgone the lab coat an glasses for night. To night she was dressed in a perfect light blue dress which hugged her every curve, the loose skirt blew in the wind showing her impressive legs as she confidently walked up the treacherous stairs in no less that 8 inch heels.

"Its a small price to pay for looking on television Bruce. This party is being broadcast in 43 different languages an I think the last thing people want is a bunch of overweight pimple faced fatties cheering on their long lost hero" responded Professor Ross meaning every word of it

"Well you are not the one who has to justify the expenditure of half a million dollars on male models at the next budget review Betty" responded General Wilson as he walked by faking a pleasant smile to the cameras for all the newspapers in attendance

"To be honest Bruce, I don't think that is going to be a problem since the requests didn't come from your office or SHIELD. They came from the president himself, so he is the one who has to justify all of this" retorted Betty

"Well tonight feels more like Hollywood than the launch of Americas new defence initiative but lets see how this whole thing goes shall we? By the way did you manage to convince David to exit his lab for this evening?"

"Are you kidding me? He has been wrecking his brain for the past 2 weeks trying to find away to duplicate the Superman formula with no success. At this point I just hope that he gets some sleep"

**Moments later **

General Bruce Wilson was standing along side the President of the United States as they revealed the return of Super Soldier complete with an updated look.

"Is he as strong as we expected General?"

"Stronger sir, we have yet to find an upper limit" answered the General

"An what about speed? Is he fast?"

"We have clocked him at being faster than a speeding bullet. The results of the tests an all of his abilities will be on your desk by tomorrow morning mister president"

"Fantastic, with 5 more like him an I don't think anyone will be acting up for a while do you?"

"No sir, I do not"

Both men then walked over to the man of the hour. Both shaking his hand before the paparazzi as the lights flashed. Reports present were screaming for a quote, the answer to a few questions most however were asking if not demanding an exclusive.

"Well what is your verdict on the 21st century Super Soldier? Cool or Uncool?" asked the President

"Cool Mr President, very cool" answered Super Soldier as he raised his hand in salute. He stood in the hall on large SHIELD emblem dressed in his new uniform which was composed on unstable molecules.

The scientists has tried other materials such as kevlar however none provided the resistance required to withstand the demands of Super Soldiers abilities. This unstable molecule suit however took on the invulnerability of Super Soldiers own skin to withstand the high demands of the running or flying at super speed.

His new uniform was based off his previous clothing, his face was now covered in a blue mask which covered everything apart from his eyes and mouth. This then connected to the main body which became red covering over his shoulders and down to his chest which had his trade mark stylised S symbol. From here the rest of his arms were blue finished off with red gloves. Along his abdomen there were the traditional white and red stripes of the american flag along with a yellow belt. His pants were also blue like his arms with red boots.

Towards the back of the numerous fans, reports and guests stood a very interested Logan Wayne, to most it might seem that he was busy chatting up the pretty red haired waitress but he could hear everything that was being said, including the creation of 5 more people like Super Soldier and that a report detailing all of his abilities had been compiled by SHIELD personnel.

_How very interesting _thought Logan as his great intellect went about making a decision on how to handle this new addition to the metahuman community.

**2 Hours Later The Barrow**

Dark Claw was sitting in his chair infront of his work station terminal, on one screen were the reports compiled by Oracle in his absence due to the unveiling of Super Soldier. He skimmed over the reports which were based on the observations of Sparrow and Frost.

On another screen was the lay out of the SHIELD Triskellion, it was a large military facility which housed several barracks, labs, offices and storage units for military equipment. The facility itself was based on a synthetic island which was surrounded by water at all points. The only way to get there was by air. As a top secret military facility he knew the airspace would be restricted, however _If they have anything that can pick up the Clawcopter then I deserve to be caught. _

"Pardon the intrusion master Logan, but it is later even for you sir. Do you not think it would be wise to return to be for the evening?"

"Alfred, please just call me Logan, an I will be fine, I just have one tiny errand to run"

"An what pray tell would that be?"

"Just the usual, break into a fortified military base, hack its files and get back out with anyone knowing about it"

"Is this in regards to this Super Soldier that the press has been harping on about?" Alfred knew it was rhetorical question an didn't expect a response. "To what ends does this errand serve?"

"I need to know what I am up against Alfred, from what I heard this man can move faster than a speeding bullet and has yet to find an upper limit to his strength. It was also hinted that he possesses other abilities."

"Perhaps you are over reacting sir, do you not think?"

"No, you see Alfred the current President wants to create another 5 more people like this Super Soldier. If he succeeds then the government would have a super powered strike team under their command. All it would take is for a racist or dictator to reach the office through elections, praying on the fear of the people and these supermen go on the march for war. You may think I am over reacting, but to me. I am just being prepared in case he goes rogue." with that Dark Claw closed down all of his systems before rising from his chair. "Don't wait up Alfred"

With that Logan had made his way to the upper most part of the barrow which housed his Clawcopter. A helicopter of advanced steath design, complete with on-board ordnance, auto-pilot and several other accessories. It also had a high speed function which would rival most military jet planes.

**Moments Later**

By using the access on roof of the ventaliation system Dark Claw had managed to make his way to the main lab, specifically the one that was used to run the test on super soldiers abilities. By connecting a flash memory drive with an advanced search algorithm designed by Oracle. He had managed to by pass all of the password functions.

_Just a few more seconds _he thought before hearing the unmistakable hiss of a pneumatic door open from behind him. There stood a guard with his gun raised, his eye looking down the sight of the assault rifle. "What are you doing here?" the guard asked.

_I don't have time for this _thought Dark Claw as he blitzed the guard, covering 20 meters while simultaneously unsheathing the adamantium claws in his left hand. Once he had reached the appropriate distance he sliced through the barrel of the rifle like a knife through hot butter followed by a quick strike to the head with enough force to knock the guard unconscious thanks to the additional weight to his blows.

Above him the alarm had begun to sound through out the entire facility, _looks like the race is on _thought Dark Claw as he began to run down to the hallway. He pressed a compartment on his utility belt to signal the Clawcopter to approach his location. As he made his way down the hall he saw his means of escape in the form of a window.

As he approached closer he was caught unaware a blue blur speeded past him an now stood in his way. There was no mistaking who it was even with his face covered the blue mask which covered everything apart from his eyes and mouth. _Not exactly how I wanted to meet the hero of America_

"I don't know you are, but you made a big mistake breaking into a SHIELD facility." came Super Soldier as he addressed the man in black

"Out of way boy scout, I wont ask again" came Dark Claw his voice deep an stoic so as not to give away any kind of psychological advantage to his opponent.

"Look, you obviously have no idea who you are dealing with. There is no way you can beat me, so my advice would be to just surrender now."

"Not my style" with that Dark Claw made a full steam charge at the costumed sentinel of the american people, as he leapt into the air to attempt to flip over his brightly costumed opponent he was met with a strong punch to his rib cage which sent him flying back several feet.

"That pain your feeling is the impact of your internal organs compressing against your ribcage, you have at least three broken rips, some internal injuries an maybe even a punctured lung. Told you should have gave up" came the calm, some what cocky voice of Super Soldier voice as he listed his opponents injuries

However even with his enhanced vision he could not believe his eyes as he saw his opponent perform an athletic kip up regaining his footing as he moved his head from side to side. "Is that the best you got bub?" asked Dark Claw as he began to unsheathe his claws.

"What are you?" asked Super Soldier as he was still in disbelief that someone could not only survive a punch from him but also not have any signs of injury or impairment.

"I don't have time to trade stories, now get out of my way" responded Dark Claw as he ran over to a wall pressing his foot against to gain more height as he leapt at Super Soldier with right claw in the air ready to strike.

Super Soldier raised his arm in defense as he swatted back the attack, this sent Dark Claw into the air where he almost collided with ceiling, however his agility allowed him to right him self as he pressed his left palm into the ceiling before leaping down again to collide with Super Soldier who with out hesitation delivered another blow to his opponents chest.

"Look, I can do this all day. An a SHIELD strike team is already on it way. You will be outnumbered eventually"

"I know, I can smell them coming. As fun as this little spar has been I have one piece of advice for you"

"An what would that be?"

"Learn to mind your surrounding" with that Dark Claw pressed a the remote which he had held in his right hand which set of 2 explosions one directly above Super Soldier were he had sent Dark Claw after his intail leap, sending several tonnes of brick, mortar and steel on top of him. Futhermore another explosion from the wall to were Dark Claw had originally leapt from added to the rubble.

_Strong but not too smart _thought Dark Claw has he leapt out of the freshly made hole into the waiting Clawcopter. He quickly closed the hatch an activated all of the necessary stealth systems as commanded the aircraft into 'whisper' mode. _Next time I will be ready boy scout_


	5. Lets go shopping

**tThe Barrow**

Dark Claw had returned from his little run in with Super Soldier at the SHIELD Triskelion several hours ago. Since then he had been situated at his computer workstation, the large screen divided into several smaller portions to display the numerous pieces of information which was infront of him.

The one to the left showed all of the research which the SHIELD scientists had gathered during their examination on Super Soldier, which made very interesting reading. The list they compiled was quite extensive. Listing abilities such as Super Strength, Speed, Invulernability, Self propelled flight to name but a few.

On the middle portion were eye witness accounts from soldiers during World War II on both sides of the war. The abilities listed here were identical to the ones which SHIELD had compiled, however there was no mention in the SHIELD report for anything that could harm Super Soldier, in contrast several eye witness accounts show that a substance known as "Green K" would cause extreme crippling pain in Super Soldier should he ever be in close proximity.

The old military files show that Super Soldiers superman formula was created from the DNA of an extraterrestrial which had crash landed on earth. Cross referencing that with other news reports of that time shows that there were also several meteor showers with debris crashing into the earth as their was extensive damage to homes and businesses. The town with the highest concentration of the meteor fragments landed in a rural town called Smallville.

On the final portion of the screen was a list of elemental break down of several other meteorites which had landed around various parts of the globe. One of which was adamantium, the metal which had been laced to Logans skeleton several years ago, the other was another unqiue metal compound known as vibranium. The substance possessed the ability to absorb all vibrations in the vicinity as well as kinetic energy directed at it, in the tests carried out by the SHIELD scientists it was shown that it was resistant to Super Soldiers blows, an while adamantium was indestructible the extra protection could come in very handy.

The doorway leading from Wayne Manor which lead to the barrow opened up, the sillouette of Alfred stood holding an silver tray carrying his masters breakfast.

"Ah Master Logan, I thought I might find you here since you were not in your bed. You must have decided to make it an early morning"

"Actually Alfred I never went to sleep, an before you lecture me about the importance of a good nights sleep, you more than anyone should know that I can function perfectly well on zero sleep"

"Be that as it may, it can not be healthy an need I remind you that you are meant to setting an example for Jubilation and Tim"

With Logan turned around and gave his old friend a questioning look raising his left eye brow, "No Alfred you do not need to remind me, but this is important"

"An what pray tell have you discovered about our newest metahuman?"

"Well his punches hurt like hell, secondly he is invulnerable. Tests show that they emptied round after round firing at Super Soldier with no harm. This also included armour piercing rounds and 50 calibre rounds. He is also capable of moving faster than a speeding bullet which to give you a clue is that he can in on water when travelling at this speed, he is also capable of self propelled flight among other abilities"

"Sounds as if he could theoretically be the most powerful man in the world"

"Its possible Alfred, however the records from SHIELD show two substances which can withstand a blow from Super Soldier. The first is adamantium which I have also tested as of last night since in his own words hit me with enough force to break a few ribs an maybe puncture a lung"

"Lucky for you sir, an what is the second substance?"

"The second substance is known as vibranium, it has been found in small deposits through out the world following a intense meteor shower during World War 2. It is currently the greatest export of Wakanda"

"Fascinating sir, and is this the reason you never when went to bed?"

"Actually Alfred,it takes time to set up dummy corporations to purchase the necessary supplies for the contingency."

"The vibranium I understand, but you failed to mention any contingency for Super Soldier"

"Didn't I? You see the reports from both Allied and Axis sides of World War depict that when exposed to a special radiation emitted by a substance known as Green-K, news reports from that time confirm that a large meteor shower which accompanied the alien body that was used to create the superman formula which created Super Soldier"

"You do not seem happy sir"

"I am not, while doing some digging I discovered that Super Soldier was created by the same black ops organisation which did this to me" with that Logan clenched his fist as his knuckles turned white the three 12 inch claws sprung forth.

"Heavens! You mean the great american hero was created by Project: Weapon X?"

"Not quite, weapon X was just a side project for a greater organisation known as Weapon Plus"

"What are the goals of this organisation?"

"Unknown, the organisation is only mentioned briefly in the files taken from SHIELD concerning Super Soldier. But its evident that they wanted to create living weapons for some unknown purpose"

The Dark Knight of New Gotham city withdrew his claws an began to walk around his barrow in a manner resembling a caged animal that wanted to break free before finally calming down. The next thing he knew was the alarm on the computer went off. Logan marched over to the console silencing the alarm an bringing up the specifics.

"Another jail break from Arkham Tower sir?"

"If it was only that simple, it seems that someone is tampering with the deep space monitoring system developed by Wayne Industries"

"Deep space what?"

"A network of deep space probes and monitoring stations over the globe designed to monitor the approach of any asteroids which could cause catastrophic damage to the earth"

"Why would anyone want to do such a thing"

"At this point I am unsure, however I intend to find out tonight. The last active monitoring station is located in Metropolis"

"Very well sir, I will prepare the clawmobile for the journey this evening."

"Thanks Alfred, oh an Alfred"

"Yes Sir?" wondered Alfred as his eyebrow arched upward

"Wake the kids, they are burning daylight" ordered Dark Claw with a smirk on his face.


	6. Mission Brief

**SHIELD triskelion**

After Dark Claws escape Super Soldier emerged from his grave of rubble looking to continue the fight with his new adversary. Noticing the hole in the wall caused by the explosion, he made his way there an scanned the area with his super hearing to see if he could detect the sound of any aircraft in the immediate area. However as this was a military base, it proved futile, just as he was about to take to the air to continue the search.

"Where do you think you are going Captain?" asked his superior office the director of SHIELD himself

"Sir, I was about to search for the fugitive and retrieve the files which he had stolen" responded the Captain

"Leave him, we have more important matters to discuss" ordered Bruce as he turned an made his way to one of the numerous briefing rooms located in that exact hallway.

"Are you sure that is wise sir? I mean who knows what that maniac has stolen from SHIELD an who is he any way?" asked Captain Kent as he followed this superior officers lead.

"We know exactly what he took Captain, he took files which related to you. Your creation, abilities heck even your shoe size. As for who he is, not even SHIELD knows. All we have to go by are the numerous reports that come in from the various police departments" responded the General as he addressed the 'young' soldier.

"Is he working for some foreign government looking to create their own version of me?" questioned Super Soldier as he took a seat in the briefing room, in the front row.

"No, his name is Dark Claw. He is a vigilante operates right here in New Gotham City. From what we can gather he is some sort of metamutant. Statements gathered by New Gothams finest show that he has been stabbed, riddled with bullets, hit by a car, and trains an always gets back up. There is just no quit in the man, like the human version of a wolverine. He also seems to have been augmented in some way."

"Augmented? In what way general?"

"Oh Hell Clark, you had a little sparring session with the guy, you tell me what seemed unnatural about him?"

"I hit him, but he got right back up like it didn't even phase him. But I know my own strength General. He should have been incapacitated an there were those metallic claws. I think they were sheathed in his gloves, only that when they came out it looked like there was a brief flinch of pain in his features."

"The reason he got back up so quickly is that he heals really fast,secondly those metallic claws along with the rest of his skeleton is laced with adamantium. Only somehow its been changed to allow the normal process of his bone marrow so our experts refer to it as adamantium beta."

"You seem to know a lot concerning this man General"

"Not the man Captain, the project. The man you had a fight with is a test subject of Project: Weapon X."

"General what is this Project: Weapon X?"

"Weapon X was a clandestine government project which turned willing and unwilling beings into living weapons. The project often captured metamutants and ran experiments on them to enhance their abilities and also mutated baseline humans." General Wilson took a deep breath as he noticed the expression on the Captains face. "It was a long time ago Captain, the facility was cleared out. It seems that one of their experiments got loose an trashed the place. Most of the documents an equipment were destroyed however there were a few files on operatives which they possessed, nothing specific just code names. Finally there was a document regarding the bonding of adamantium to one of the test subjects skeleton. That subject seems to have been Dark Claw"

"From what you have just said, it seems that what SHIELD is doing now is no different than Weapon X"

"Not true Captain, weapon X wanted living weapons to carry out massacres and assassinations. We want soldiers who are capable to making their own decisions. We only accept volunteers who meet the necessary criteria, where as Weapon X abducted mutants and people off of the street, an their homes."

"I see your point sir, is that everything?"

"Not quite, what do you know of Mars Captain?"

"Nothing much, its a planet in our solar system an is named after the Roman God of War"

"All true, however two years ago the United States launched an experimental shuttle using wormhole technology to the red planet. It was a two man mission cost millions to finance, it was one for the few times when public and private sector companies funded a joint operation."

"What is this about General?"

"One of those astronauts was Senator Carter an he would like to speak to you tomorrow regarding his disarmament of the nuclear weapons which are stockpiled in various countries throughout the world"

"He wants us to disarm our weapons? We would be defenceless!"

"He hopes that you will act as a nuclear deterrent since any country who attacks America would inviting a retaliation from you and by setting an example several of our allies will follow there by putting pressure on other countries to disarm their own nuclear weapons."

"In all honesty General do you think this will work?"

"On a country to country scale? Maybe, however there are other individuals in the world whose existence give rise to a new acronym PMD – people of mass destruction."

"Are things really that bad General?"

"They are indeed Captain, sure there are people out there like Dark Claw who try an help out when they can. The truth is they often can not see the bigger picture an often act as show boating wild cards. That where you and the rest of the team come in. So what do you say Captain?"

"For the good of the people of the world then I will be apart of this initiative General, just tell me what to do."

"Theres more, we need you to look into what appears to be the sabotage of our deep space monitoring network"

"What is it?"

"The deep space monitoring network is a combination of radio telescopes an deep space probes. The United States government use it as part of our defence initiative to detect threats from deep space such as rouge comets an meteors. We have also been looking to use the system for identify asteroids with high concentrates of unique metals and minerals which we could mine."

"What purpose would it serve to shut down the network?"

"Probably none, however if there is a more sinister plot we would like you investigate. We believe that their next target will be the Wayne Tech Metropolis DC sub station. Your orders are to check out the facility and monitor any suspicious activity. If you feel you can, prevent any type of sabotage"

"Understood General" responded Super Soldier

"That is all Captain dismissed" ordered the General as he raised his hand in salute, which the Captain promptly returned before exiting the briefing room.


	7. First Blood

**Disclaimer: **All characters, locations and objects are the property of their respective owners. I am but a mere mortal writing a piece of fiction to entertain myself and hopefully others.

**Wayne Tech Metropolis DC Sub station**

At the dead of night on the outskirts of Metropolis DC away from the smog and pollution of the city the night sky was clear, dotted with the light of distant stars. Along the landscape were rows an rows of various trees, at the highest point of the forest stood a lone building.

The base of the hill was surrounded by a 10 foot electric fence, topped off with razor wire, the only way in was through the main entrance to the north side which always had 2 guards to monitor the coming an goings of staff an would report any unforeseen developments.

All temporary staff were subject to heavy background checks an all came back clean as none of the them had worked at any of the other facilities. From the reports gathered by the various government agencies there were no signs of tampering or finger prints or even DNA. The facilities simply exploded, on the original incident it was put down to mechanical failure however Dark Claw doubted the mechanical failure could cause 8 different facilities to explode with in the time span of a few weeks.

He had used the Clawcopters advanced stealth systems to reach the roof so that he could gain access. The facility had already been scoped out earlier that day by Logan Wayne accompanied by Jubilation Lee and Tim Drake under the assumption that the children had wanted to go come to see the facility as they were interested in radio telescopes.

As he moved in the shadows on the roof avoiding the detection of any of the security guards to the employees who were present this evening he heard a clicking noise on his comm link.

"DC to Oracle, everything fine currently going to plan. What is the status of Sparrow and Frost?"

He then reached his objective as he found a ventilation shaft, using the claws in his left hand the cut away the barrier before placing it to one side.

"Oracle to DC, Sparrow currently on patrol in central park following a lead on a repeat offender, Frost has just stopped a bank robbery. Will keep you posted if anything urgent comes up" responded Oracle over the comm link.

Dark Claw then dropped into the ventilation shaft landing on one of the many rafters that located over the main observation unit. Below him were 4 technicians. 3 were at their stations the fourth was exiting the area. He was a young man, short blond hair and glasses "Remember guys BBQ at my place tomorrow evening, Venus is rising early an you know what that means!" came the blonde technician as he placed his right hand on the door handle.

The first technician to respond was an Asian man, probably mid to late 30s who responded with "I'm there" followed by his older colleague who sat to his left, Caucasian male bald with a grey mustache who added "Sounds great I will be there" this was followed by their final colleague who sat directly infront of the first, an African American woman, long dark hair, heavy build "Could be fun"

"Aww you guys are animals" responded the blonde technician as he raised his left hand, making a gesture like a gun shot to his colleagues, winking with his left eye an making two clicking sounds. "See you guys tomorrow" were his final words as he exited the area.

Dark Claw continued to watch the actions of the remaining technicians, he knew something was off as he breathed in their scents which were like nothing he had ever smelt before.

A few minutes later the bald technician stood up from his chair, then addressed his colleagues in some unknown language "Va cheyne verjo". _They had better not be speaking klingon _thought Dark Claw as he continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Then the following technicians rose from their stations, the Asian man approached a large supercomputer an then effortlessly lifted it up. _Some one has been eating their spinach _thought Dark Claw as he raised his left eyebrow in disbelief. He began to think that this could be a terrorist attach fabricated by metamutants judging from the mans strength. Despite his own experience which showed that enhanced strength was often attributed with increased musculature which this 90lbs middle aged man lacked.

Next the woman approached the wall, placed her left hand on it before digging into with her finger nails as he tore away the material. Behind it were several pipes and wires along with a strangely shaped object, it was black in colour with 3 crimson orbs an several white lines which appeared to resemble veins.

Once she had removed the device from the wall the Asian technician slammed the computer down back in its place to conceal the hole. Then all three made their way to the elevator, Dark Claw monitored the process as he then saw the elevator rise to the roof of the building.

**On the Radio Dish**

Dark Claw remained in the shadows as he saw all three approach the central point of the dish, the woman then walked infront of the two males an held the strange object over the central focus. Dark Claw then witnessed the device "Morph" into a liquid substance as it dropped down into the dish.

"I doubt that modification is legal" spoke Dark Claw as he threw a bola at the two males, constraining their arms as he jumped into the air to then collide with them. Knocking them to the ground, Dark Claw otherwise remained on his feet as he approached the woman, "You three really should have stuck to your desk jobs".

The woman then lashed out with several punches the first two were blocked effortlessly however the third collided with his stomach which temporarily knocked the wind out of him before a forth blow sent him flying back by several feet, over the two already captured technicians.

Dark Claw corrected himself midair so as to land on his feet, the other two technicians had worked themselves back up to a vertical base. He then witnessed them some how contort their bodies in such a way that the bola dropped to the ground.

Dark Claw then unsheathed his claws from his hands as he prepared for the fight. His three opponenets each drew a questioning look from the other before the woman charged in some what recklessly as Dark Claw lasted out with his strikes as he sliced into her arm and leg. The Asian man then approached him from behind flinging him over the side of the narrow walkway, as he hurdled to the metallic dish below Dark Claw removed on of his grapples from his belt an fired it back to the walk way. The metallic motor pulling him towards his destination, once again in front of his prey "Alright, hows about we try this again bubs?"

"Need a hand?" came a voice from behind, Dark Claw looked over his right shoulder an saw the unmistakable uniform of Super Soldier.

"No thanks I can handle this boy scout" responded Dark Claw as his attention once again resumed to the task at hand.

"They don't look so tough" commented Super Soldier as he witnessed the three culprits turn tale an behind to run, Dark Claw instantly began to give chase with Super Soldier following his lead.

However a searing headache tore its way through his mind sending untold amounts of pain through his body. Images flashed through his mind, images of depravity, destruction, massacres, torture. There was no order to them, they were images of people, places and events but none had any connection to his own memory. He howled in pain as he lost control of his own ability to fly, his body plummeting to the ground.

Dark Claw halted his pursuit as he dove off of the walkway firing his grapple mid drop as he caught up with Super Soldier, swinging him to safety. However meanwhile up on the walkway the senior technician has removed a device similar to the one which they had previously installed into the radio dish with the only difference being that this one was smaller.

Suddenly Dark Claw could hear what seemed to be a count down of numerous tones each one getting progressively deeper. The dish then began to erupt in a series of explosions cascading through the machinery until the dish was nothing more then a pile of scrap metal. The shock wave of the explosion was enough to interrupt Dark Claws swing as he was forced to let go of Super Soldiers body. His own soon collided with the ground an began to roll down the hill before he dug his claws into the earth to halt his tumble.

As he regained his focus and vertical base he checked on the location of Super Soldier who was only a few feet away from were he stopped an then turned his attention back towards the building. There he saw the three technicians raising from a crater.

Their bodies were mangled by the combination of the drop and the explosion, the womans spine was twisted 360 degrees in 2 places, her head was tilted unnaturally to the left protruding forward from the rest of her body. Her right arm was above her head, it appeared to be dislocated with the elbow bent against the joint.

The other two were somehow messed together, their arms penetrating through each others chests, legs and spines snapped as wells as jaws an eyes hanging from their bodies. Miracously they then some how managed to separate and correct themselves with little no discomfort before walking off into the near by woods.

Behind him Dark Claw heard as Super Soldier regained conciousness as he sat up, his right hand holding his head as if suffering from a bad headache. "What happened?" he asks as he surveys the damage of the explosion.

"Why don't you tell me boy scout?" asked Dark Claw, his voice showing his annoyance "Thanks to you my only leads have managed to escape."

"I don't know, one minute I was flying and the next all I felt this wave of pain fun through my head. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. There were sights, sounds and smells of some where alien but I have no knowledge of such memories. Now what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason as you. Over the past few months some one has been attacking installations which are vital of the deep space monitoring network. I came here to investigate an hopefully capture the assailants before they could make this installation as another one of their victims. Obviously it didn't go to plan"

"I sense you don't want me here, an as much as I would like to stay an have a look around I have to be elsewhere" responded Super Soldier

"Oh? Another gala?" came Dark Claw his voice dripping with sarcasm

Before he could get answer Super Soldier had already taken to the air an was flying toward Metropolis DC. Dark Claw surveryed the damage once more as pressed the signal on his belt for the Clawcopter to home in on his location. Within the minute it had de-cloaked above him as he entered the cockpit to return to New Gotham City.


	8. Hyenas Hunt

A/N; I own nothing, since its the whole Marvel/DC cross over universe.

**Somewhere over American Airspace**

"Dark Claw, this is Oracle – I have something that your are not gonna like" came Oracles soft voice over the commlink in Dark Claws right ear.

"Dark Claw here, what is the situation Oracle?"

"Hyena has escaped Arkham Tower an is on the loose in the city. He is currently located towards the centre of town. Sparrow and Frost have been told not to engage directly but to help minimise the amount of casualties and property damage. You had better get here soon!" responded Oracle

"Understood, I will be there when I can darling" responded DC as his mind conjoured up images of Hyena throwing cars left, right and centre and what would happen if Sparrow or Frost had to confront him.

"Hurry!" were the Oracles last words as she terminated the transmission.

With that Dark Claw tightened his grip on his the copters controls as he looked at the red button on the control panel. The prototype subsonic engine which had been installed only last week, it hadn't been tested yet. In theory the copter could break apart during flight or the engine could over heat and explode. But it is worth the risk thought Dark Claw as he slammed down the button.

The copters propellers folded down, two small panels on the left and right side of the copter emerges as the engine engaged. Suddenly Logan felt the G force kick in as his body pressed against the back of the chair. His enchanced hearing could hear the metal panels of the copter vibrate violently as he sped closer and closer. He kept a close eye on the heat of the engine which the onboard computer read out as being at 74%. If it reached 100% the copter would explode.

_Hold on guys, I am on my way _thought Dark Claw as he tried to will the copter to go faster and to hold together.

**New Gotham City**

"Sparrow! Frost!" yelled Oracle as she had no response from her earlier transmission

"Kinda busy here Oracle" responded Sparrow AKA Jubilation Lee. "Not sure if you have heard, but crazy whack job bad guy on the loose oh an he just so happens to be as tough as Dark Claw" Her hair was short and black her eyes covered by a pair of reflective glasses preventing anyone from seeing her eyes.

"Oh I am sorry, is it past someones bed time?" responded Oracle knowing exactly which buttons to push to get a rise out of the young lady

"Bed time! Oracle when we are done here I am gonna..."

"Can it!" yelled Frost as he addressed the situation. Frost was dressed in a dark blue cowl which covered most of his face except for his mouth. His gloves and boots were the same colour as was the majority of his top except for along the sides of his torso and his arms which were white. "What is the situation Oracle?" asked Frost as he fired a blast of Ice down to the ground below to help shield several civilians from a car explosion.

"Dark Claw has been alerted to the situation and is currently on his way, from the speed of his copter his ETA is about 3 mins"

"Understood Oracle, Frost out" Once he had he had ended the situation he then looked at Sparrow. "Time to go to work!"

"Why do you always do that?" asked Sparrow as she looked over to her friend and brother.

"Do what?" queried Frost as he jumped off the building ledge, using one arm to create a ramp of ice to slide down to the ground below.

"Act like Dark Claw, you are not him you know" answered Sparrow as she fired a grapple line which allowed her to glide down to the ground below.

"I think you are imagining things. That ice barrier from earlier isn't gonna last much longer. Where did Hyena get a flamethrower? He just broke out about 20 minutes ago?" asked Tim quite sarcastically as he stretched out both of his hands and began to create another ice barrier in front of them.

"I am not imagining things! Hows about I let loose a blast? It should blind him for a moment, therefore slowing him down" responded Sparrow

"Go nuts!" responded Frost as he motioned for people to move to the far end of the street to were there was an amass of police officers. "This way folks, head towards the sirens they will protect you" commanded Frost to the bystanders.

"Hahahaha!" cackled Hyena as he melted down the ice barrier which his flamethrower "Always nice to receive some welcome presents" commented Hyena as he stepped through the makeshift door in the ice.

"Hows about you try this on for size!" yelled Sparrow as she lowered her shades and set off a blast of pyrotechnic energy plasmoids setting off a series explosions similar to fireworks.

"Arghh! You little brat, when I get my hands on you I am going to tear out your spine and beat your boyfriend to death with it! Grrr!" called out Hyena as he covered his eyes from the brightness of the explosions.

"He is not my boyfriend!" called out Sparrow as she stopped her display and instead fired a blast at Hyenas chest. Hyena side stepped before crouching down on to all fours before launching into a sprint similar to jungle cat on the hunt. Leaping over debris and cars while simultaneously closing in on Sparrow, Frost was still at the opposite end of the street.

_Oh man not good! I am out classed here. _With that Sparrow ceased her attack, raising her left hand to come "Ah Frost, I could use some hel...!" were the last words that came from Sparrows mouth as she felt the back bang against the cold stone of a building wall as she was easily lifted from ground with one arm by Hyena as his gripped tightened around her throat.

"Such a pretty little thing, hows about you scream for me!" commented Hyena as he unsheathed the claws in his left hands, ready to tear off Sparrows face. Sparrows breath caught in her chest as she stared wide eyed at the sickening smirk of the homicidal metamutant infront of her. She tightly closed her eyes awaiting the final blow.

Of which never came as she soon felt Hyena grip loosen, her body slide to the ground below, she opened her eyes and looked to left seeing Hyena covered in ice and snow. "Come on, thats not gonna slow him down for long!" came Frosts voice as he glided up to her on one of his ramps of ice.

"Yeah, and thanks" cames Sparrow as she stepped on the icicle construct and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" came the irrate voice of Hyena, steadily approaching closer now with the claws on both hand unsheathed. "I am not finished yet" growled Hyena as once again he broke in to a full sprint.

"Can you out run him?" asked Sparrow her voice weak an some what trembling

"I don't know, but we will find out" commented Frost as he fired his arms down to the ground trying to escape the manical laughter and murderous lust of the savage criminal. However no matter how fast Frost went Hyena managed to keep up through agility and powerful jumps.

"Oh yes young ones, I do love the chase before the kill!" cried out Hyena as he continued to stalk down his prey. Frost had moved his ramp up to avoid a pile of burning cars while at the same time Hyena had leapt into the air, in a collision course for the two young heroes. Both looked on as they saw the claws, teeth and ferocious eyes come closer, but out of the corner of their eyes they saw a faint shadow of a character swooping down from a stationary copter.

Their bodies colliding when Hyenas claws were but mere inches away from Frosts face as both men collided with the ground. Dark Claw was first up as he popped his shoulder back into place before unsheathing his own claws. "You havent changed much bub, still picking on those smaller than you. Well I am smaller, why don't you try picking on me!" yelled out Dark Claw as he challenged his old nemesis.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show? Now let the real fun begin, we have some ripping an clawing to do!" Cried out Hyena as he jumped into the air towards Dark Claw who closed the gap before impaling his claws into both of Hyenas shoulders, rolling backwards and kicking Hyenas body off him sending the body flying back several feet before crashing into the side of a car.

Dark Claw quickly approached his fallen adversary, as he searched through his utility harness and withdrew a needle with a strange light blue liquid. "Eat this puss in boot!" as he pierced Hyenas flesh, pressing down on the plunger sending the contents of the vial into the villains blood stream. With in moments Hyena was passed out and slumbering like a kitten as Dark Claw placed a pair of reinforced cuffs on Hyenas wrists.

"What took you so long?" asked Frost as he and Sparrow approached their mentor and surrogate father. "How long is he going to be out?" asked Sparrow trying to regain her composure.

"At least 8 hours. Now I thought I told you two to not engage Hyena, what were you both thinking? You could have gotten yourselves killed!" shouted Dark Claw at his two young companions.

"We were doing our best, but he managed to get a hold of me and.. an.." Sparrows usual confident demeanour waned as she lowered to head to the ground to avoid Dark Claws gaze.

"Thats alright darling, come here" came Logans voice softer than before as he embraced the young woman. "You did good kiddo, you both did, lets go home" came Dark Claw as he looked up at Frost who valiantly protected his team mate against a fierce opponent. All three awaited the approach of the Clawcopter, boarding it with Dark Claw taking the pilots seat and setting a course back to the burrow to fill out the usual mission reports. As he looked back to the two seats behind him he saw Frost now powered down, the ice no longer covering his entire body, Jubilation had removed her gloves and glasses and was leaning her head on Tims shoulder. Dark Claw couldn't help but smirk a little at the sight, no doubt both would be getting on each others nerves sooner than later.

**Coming Next: One man to save the world**


	9. One man to save the World

**A/N: I own nothing regarding the Amalgam characters, this is for fun not monetary gain. **

After the Claw copter had touched down in the Burrow, both Sparrow and Frost had resigned to the changing area to get out of their uniforms and a quick shower. Frost AKA Tim Drake was the first to emerge dressed in a pair of slippers, grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, he held a white towel around his neck, his dark hair was still damp from the shower.

He made his way over to Logan who was situated at the main computer terminal next to Oracle AKA Sybil Gordon as they looked at the various pieces of information, including forensic read outs as well schematics for some a radio telescope. Oracle was sitting in her wheelchair, she currently wore a pair of dark leather shoes, slacks and a black blouse. Her hair was a dark pink, her natural shade as her holoemitter was turned off in the burrow. An she had on her glasses.

"Hey Tim, are you OK?" asked Oracle who had been aware of his approach the entire time.

"I am good, look Logan... I am...ah, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I should have been looking out for Sparrow" came Tim as he looked down towards the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.

Oracle placed her hand on Logans sending a telepathic message, _go easy on him, he is in shock at the moment and is already beating himself up inside. _

_Let me handle this darling _thought back Logan as he looked upon the young man who had known since he was a small boy.

"Yeah, you should have. But when it mattered you had her back. Live and learn cause next time we may not get so lucky" commented Logan, his voice stern to help send the message that rookie mistakes like tonight could cost lives.

"That's it? No punishment for disobeying orders?" questioned Frost hopefully that he wouldn't have to run laps till his feet bled.

"I didn't say that snow cone" responded Dark Claw as a wicked smirk crossed his face "Double danger room sessions... for a month!" Logan noticed Tims body language change as his shoulders slumped down and he lowered his head. "That includes Jubilation as well" announced Dark Claw just as Jubilation Lee AKA Sparrow emerged from her own changing area, dressed in similar attire to Tim only with a white tank top and she had the towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"What includes me?" she asked curiously having missed the majority of the conversation between Tim and Logan.

Tim looked over to his partner seeing several small scratches and bruises along her upper arms. He smiled inwardly that it hadn't been worse. "We have double danger room sessions for the next month"

"What? That is so not fair! I have plans! You know keep up appearances so that no one suspects that I am Sparrow" responded Jubilation as she yelled at the top of her voice.

"I am not interfering with that, you will get up at 6am an have an hour session and then when your back from school you will have another session followed by your homework. Both will need to be completed before you even think about going on patrol. Oh and we have seen both your report cards, there is drastic room for improvement. Now both of you to bed, unless you are looking for a few late night drills?" asked Logan as he stood up from his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest, scowling his face as he looked both of them dead in the eyes to let them know there was no room for negotiation. "Now, both of you get upstairs. I think Jarvis has made you a late snack before going to bed" commanded Logan as he sat back down next to Oracle.

Both Tim and Jubilation, turned around, walked towards the lift which would escalate them to manor above. "Bet its cottage cheese on wholegrain bread with a glass of milk" whispered Sparrow to Tim, forgetting that Logan can hear such things.

"Actually, considering the night you two have had I asked him to make some cookies and chocolate milk. But if you would rather have cottage cheese, I am sure he can make those arrangements." shouted Logan from the opposite end of the burrow.

Jubilation was about to retort until Tim placed a hand over her mouth. "No, cookies and hot chocolate sound great." was all Tim said as he pressed the up button repeatedly hoping that doing so would expedite the ascension to the manor.

"A little harsh on them don't you think? Double danger room training simulations?" asked Oracle as she raised her left eyebrow questioningly

"Yeah maybe, but it will do them good. Hyena almost got them because they were not prepared enough. Normal punks and even low level metas sure but some one as powerful, vicious and highly trained as Hyena no chance. I wont make that mistake again darling. Now, back to the other piece of business" responded Dark Claw as he looked over at the information which he had gathered before and after the explosion earlier that evening.

"Right, you said that they possessed super strength, advanced technology and healing properties" responded Oracle as she typed on her laptop cross referencing these abilities with several known species of extraterrestrials. "No known species Logan, its possible that they are a new member race from the Shi'garian Imperium, what makes you think that that they are alien?" questioned Oracle.

"My gut darling, the attacks are coordinated, an are targeting our deep space monitoring network. Also those things didn't smell human." responded Dark Claw as his attention was caught by the emergency news broadcast from the United Nations office. On the screen was Senator Kelly, the first man to walk on Mars and a firm believer in the metamutant registration act, in fact he was the main backer for the act to become law.

**United Nations HQ – Press Briefing **

"Some of you already know me, some as the man who took the first steps on Mars. Others as the man who is a strong voice for the metamutant registration act. Some of you have seeked out my council on implementing similar policies in your own nations others have accused me of being a racist. But today I stand before you as a citizen of the world. When I stood on Mars, I took saw earth from a perspective that most people will never see, I saw just how small and fragile our world really was. At the moment I made a solemn vow to protect this planet and its citizens, first of all with the growing threats of these rejects of nature... these metamutants." Senator Kelly took a deep breath as he glanced down at his prepared speech. "But that is not all, if we are to safe guard the future of our world for our grandchildrens grandchildren then we must seek to eliminate the use of Nuclear powered armaments" Naturally the representatives of the United Nations began to debate amongst themselves, some were for, others against.

"Today, I propose a bold new solution for peace. One that would use a force more powerful than anything that has come before. A force dedicated to ideals of peace, justice and benefit of all mankind. A force that like the legendary phoenix has returned from the ashes to death. A force known to the world as Super Soldier!" announced the Senator as two CIA agents opened the main door at the top of the stairs, heralding in the arrival of Super Soldier to the meeting. Several dignitaries held their breath in awe as they witness the arrival of the legendary hero.

"With all due respect Senator, we can not trust the security of our planet to one man!" protested General Chesker as he rose from his seat.

"General, I understand how you must feel regarding the initiative. I also was apprehensive to get involved in the political under takings of his plan. However after several conversations with the Senator and his advisers, I realised that I can make a difference to the entire world. Things have changed since my time, new technology, new breakthroughs in medicine. However there are some problems that will not go away and others that have gotten worse. Riots, floods and super-powered criminals terrorising the honest, hard working citizens of this planet. No matter what the threat or the danger, I will do everything in my power to uphold the ideals to which I was raised. Of truth and justice. Not just for America but for all of the world" announced Super Soldier as he spoke into the microphone. Several dignitaries rose from their seats giving him a thunderous applause. Others were not convinced an remained seated.

**The Burrow**

Logan looked on, letting out a snarl as he heard the speeches from both Kelly and Super Soldier. "Stupid boy scout, has no idea who he has just gotten into bed with!" came Logan as he turned off the monitor.

I agree Logan, but..." replied Oracle as she was cut off form a alert on her laptop. "Well what do you know? Looks like we got a hit on the surveillance cameras in Metropolis" came Oracle as she turned the screen around to Logan who saw several stilled images gathered from various sources of security footage. "looks like the new facial recognition software works, judging from were they were last spotted it seems logical that they are somewhere in this vaccinty" commented Oracle as she brought a map of the warehouse district of Metropolis. "Which narrows it down to 6 city blocks, not much to go on" announced Oracle sounding defeated.

"Chin up Sybil, remember I still have their scent. Now you should head home and get some rest" ordered Dark Claw as he pulled his cowl back on. His voice changing to a deeper, more menacing tone. He then turned around and began to make his way to the Claw copter.

"An where are you going?" asked Oracle as she wheeled her way to the centre of the main floor.

"I am going hunting" was all that she got in response as he entered the modified helicopter and began to start up the rotators.

"_Well then you are still going to need mission and tacticle intel so I am staying!" _mentally screamed Oracle to Dark Claw. Which he accepted rather than get in an argument with telepath.

**Next Chapter: Disturbing Discoveries**


	10. Disturbing Discoveries

**A/N: I own nothing, and this piece if fiction was written purely for fun. **

**Metropolis – Warehouse**

Before entering metropolis airspace, Logan set his copter to 'whisper' mode. The advanced stealth system made it invisible to some of the best radar systems in the world, it also made him invisible to infra red detectors and also reduced the sound generated by the main rotor to nothing more than a whisper.

Approximately 15 minutes ago, Dark Claw landed the copter on the roof of a warehouse, after assessing that the internal structure was stable and strong enough to handle the weight of the aircraft. Before leaving the vehicle, he had also set the defence system into operation. The promethium plates, chosen for the materials strength to weight capability, slid and locked into place over the more vulnerable and vital parts of the craft to prevent any joyrides or attempts at sabotage.

Following Oracles coordinates, along with his own hunters instinct had managed to track the suspected saboteurs to a run down warehouse. Dark Claw was now situated in a narrow passage way located between two large warehouses, he picked his location due to the deep shadows affording him cover, his dark armour blending in with the blackness. A thick brick wall at the back to prevent a civilian from stumbling upon him, or an enemy flanking him. He engaged the enhanced viewing modes of his cowl, causing his white lenses to change to blood red. The colour change was originally an unexpected side effect but one he used to great effect.

Upon first glance the warehouse appeared to be abandoned, graffiti sprayed all over the walls, rubbish and various debris littered the exterior perimeter, the paint of the sign which once read Kane and Wein Limited had faded long ago, rust decorated the metallic shutter. However, this was all a ruse, Logans HUD in his cowl registered that there was an electronic source in the warehouse, not on the grid, possibly a standalone generator. Other signs included an active security camera, and a new reinforced steel door. Finally, the local alley cats, mice and rats kept a strict distance away from the building. In that building there was something bad enough to scare them away.

While remaining in the cover of shadows, Logan took in several deep breaths in attempt to detect the scent of anyone close by. From the piles of rotten garbage and the various sprays from cats marking their territory it was no easy task. Once satisfied that the coast was clear, he made a break across the road towards his target. He kept eyes on the camera to stay out of sight to as to not alert his presence to any security inside.

**Inside the warehouse **

After successfully gaining entrance to the premise, Dark Claw checked the surroundings of the room. _No cameras or sensors of any kind. _He noted mentally, his enhanced sense of sight allowing him to see the room with equal clarity in the dim light as a normal human would in the day. It was an office some kind, fairly basic with 2 desks, chairs and filing cabinets. Spiders webs filled the corners, as the dust lay on top the furniture.

Logan checked on the door, it was your standard medium density fibre board. Dark Claw leaned against the door and used his enhanced hearing to try and detect He crouched down onto one knee as he pulled out a fibre-scope from his utility belt, sliding the thin cable under the door, he used it to detect if there were any signs of activity in the hall.

After determining that the hallway was clear of any security personnel, Logan made his way to the opposite doorway. After repeating the process on the second door, Logan noticed several small objects littered across the floor of the room. To limit any further risk of detection, he checked the lock and opened the door. Securely closing the door behind him, Logan picked up one of the several small objects, examining one of the bones. The bones were clean, which was strange, there were no cuts, no bite marks, the bones were stripped clean. Logan had only ever seen something like this when a human body was submerged in a form of acid. _What is going on here?_ Wondered Logan, setting his gaze to the rest of the room, there were several large piles of bones in the far corners of room. _There are 206 bones in a adult body, and 300 in a babies before they fuse_. He thought harrowing as he picked up a childs skull. His face instinctively morphing into a wolf like snarl, his claws itched to be popped and his predatory instinct to hunt and to kill began to bubble.

Assessing the situation letting the beast loose right now would do more damage than good, he reasoned with himself. Clenching his fist, he steeled his resolve as he went back to work. Clearing the hall again, he made his way down the hall, as he proceeded the bland beige walls of the corridors slowly began to meld into a the same strange black and red organic substance, similar to the device which blew up the deep space monitoring station outside of Metropolis earlier that night. Looking at where the organic compound started to change, it was about an inch thick and was growing over the walls.

The scent of the substance was sickening, it irritated the back of his throat, the deeper he went the more difficult it came to breathe. He wasn't entirely sure if it was the heat which had seemed to have risen or if the composition of the air had been changed in some way, but it currently felt that he was breathing on one lung. After a few more steps, he noticed that his hands began to shake and his vision began to blur.

None of these were good signs, Logan went to one of the compartments on his left taking out a compact re-breather. His current model being two generations more advanced than the what his company currently offered. Dark Claw continued to make his way through the hallway, his armour adjusting to the level of light to blend in more successfully. Locating another door Logan proceeded to investigate its contents. Like the hallway outside its walls were covered in the strange organic compound, however it contained several pod shaped objects mounted to the surrounding walls. Their shape was similar to pea pods only black in hue with a few dark red orbs lining the sides. The majority of the pods were empty except two. They were located on the far right hand corner of the room.

A clear section of the carapace showed that these pods contained a bright red liquid and also the unconscious bodies of two of the engineers from the observation station. Logan instinctively unsheathed his adamantium claws, his first instinct was to cut the survivors from the pods and escort them out of the building to safety. Upon further assessment, he rationalised that at the moment he didn't have enough information to warrant such action, to remove them from their current environment so rapidly could be traumatic possibly even fatal. No, he would have to come back for them and make sure it was done in environment with proper medical facilities should any complications arise.

Dark Claw withdrew his claws, albeit some what begrudgingly. He made his way closer to them, and examined the exterior structure. Reaching into one of the pockets on the left side of his belt, he removed two small cubic devices and attached them to pods in an inconspicuous location. The beacons would highlight the pods position on the building schematics as well as send an automated alert should anyone move them.

Leaving the room, Logan proceeded down the corridor, the other rooms proved unfruitful. Still no sign of the three fugitives. He continued his search, now passing by several pieces of alien equipment he soon approached the walkway which over looked the factory floor. Spotting the light over head, he fired one of his shuriken at the bright bulb. Upon contact, the bulbs glass exploded in to a brief shower of sparks and glass before being enveloped in the cold embrace of the dark shadows.

While keeping out of sight, Logan peered down to the factory floor. Scanning the area past the inert machines, his lenses picking up two humanoid shaped individuals, the enhanced specs confirming what he already knew. They were not human, there was no sign of any interior skeletal structure or muscular composition. _What are you?_ He thought briefly before his hearing picked up the sounds of a growl.

Turning his attention to the origin of the inhuman sound, Logan spotted a strange creature approaching him. Like the other 'aliens' it had no internal skeletal structure, its skin was the same combination of black and red. It had a long box like snout similar to an iguanas along with two long sabre like teeth but with what appeared to be a large bone like crest on its head. Along its back were several dorsal tubes and a strong tail which ended in a bundle of spike similar to a medieval morning star. Its main body was lean but powerful and had a quadrupedal stance, its clawed feet digging into the metal beneath it causing it to bend in its powerful grasp. _Ah hell!_ He thought, realising that the time for stealth had passed.


	11. Birth of a Speedster

**5 years ago – Central City**

The day is late as children play in the streets as the neon lights of near by business hum in the days shadow, their windows and doors locked and barricaded. A mother comes out the front door screaming for her kids to get inside the house, threatening to punish them as she looks up and down the deserted street for any signs of danger.

The homeless hiding themselves down the back of alleys, crawling into dumpsters if they could, praying to go unseen if they couldn't. The roaring sound of a motorcycles engine begins to fill the air before being joined by chorus of other machines, all humming in unison. What follows is the maniacal laughter and jeers of their riders as they throw small glowing orbs at various vehicles causing them to erupt into flames.

A young family cowers in their doorway as they watch their car explode, the husband shielding his wife and young baby from the light and heat. The baby cries in fear, as the woman gently sobs thankful that they were not scene. The man on the other hand feels outrage at how bad things have become in the city he grew up in, "Someone has to do something about this" he says with vindication but he knows nothing will happen, the police have failed to capture these anarchists on numerous occasions, he tries to comfort himself by saying that at least things aren't as bad as New Gotham.

Several blocks away, a lone police cars sirens scream through the night as they lay chase to the bikers, only for the two at the rear to come to a stop before launching several more explosives, setting the car and its occupants alight as their skin melts from the heat of the flames their agonised screams replace the sirens.

**Central City – Brookfield Heights **

In one of the residential areas of the town away from the City Centre, a family celebrates the birth of the eldest child Rob Carter, named after a family friend. In attendance there is Robs wife Elle, with their son Jay, his brother Barry, his girlfriend Iris and their father Joe Their mother Ellen walks in carrying a large chocolate fudge cake with several candles alight as the others sing happy birthday.

Rob closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Wait Rob, you've got to make a wish" injected his father, Rob jokingly looks at the others before suddenly blowing out the candles much to his father annoyance as he takes another drink of his whiskey.

"So what did you wish for?" asked Iris as she leaned her head on Barry's shoulder, rubbing his left bicep with her hand.

"Oh I just wished for a bit of my baby brother brains" answered Rob as he took the candles out of the cake and began to cut it into several pieces and handed them out to the gathered guests.

"Hey, I think you're doing pretty well for yourself as it stands" objected Barry as he handed a piece of cake over to Iris before accepting his own.

"30 years old and already head of the motorcycle unit, I would say you're doing really great!" came Joe beaming with pride at his sons accomplishments. Barry made an awkward smile as he shifted in his seat. "So tell me how did you guys find that bunch of gun runners?" he asked.

"Well actually it was Barry and the rest of the crime lab who managed to find out where they were hiding" answered Rob as he felt that his brothers work should be appreciated.

"Yeah yeah, the lab guys have their job to do but there is nothing like being a police officer, on the street facing the scum of the world with nothing but a gun..."

"A shield and prayer" finished Rob and Barry in unison having heard their fathers passionate speech many times over the years as they grew up.

As everyone laughed a high pitched beeping cut through the room, "Rob, not tonight please" pleaded Elle as she looked at her husbands bewildered face.

"Actually that's me" injected Barry as he looked at his phone before walking into the other room to return the call. A few minutes later he came back, "Sorry guys but I've to go, crime scene down town looks like the Crimson Riders have struck again"

"OK, just let me get my coat" came Rob as he place down his piece of cake on the dining room table.

"Easy cowboy, they are long gone. Nothing left to do but clean up and process the evidence. Sit down and enjoy your night." invited Barry as turned his brothers attention back to their family, afterwards he went to Iris and said his goodbyes promising that he won't be long.

**Central City Crime Lab **

Barry and Nick had collected all the evidence they could from the scene of the crime, though a few minutes after they had arrived mother nature had begun to brew a large storm. They had been working for the past few hours processing the evidence hoping that it would lead them to a clue as to where the Crimson Riders were hiding. _People lie, but the evidence leads to the truth. _Barry told himself as he rubbed his weary eyes as he walked back into the lab after making an extra strong pot of coffee to fuel his late night endeavours only to find Nick face down at the desk snoring like a buzz-saw.

"Hey wake up!" called Barry as he slammed a large hard back book on the desk scarring Nick out of his skin.

"What-what?! I am awake" he protested as he rubbed his eyes yawning as they adjusted to bright florescent lights over head.

"Uh-huh, sure you are. Look Nick, if your tired just go home" insisted Barry as he walked over to his own desk to see if the chemical residence found at the scene match the samples collected at the other arson sights.

"No-no, there's work to do" objected Nick as he stretched out with piece of paper hanging from his mouth due to the drool his right eye still closed.

"Look Nick its late, just go home and we'll hit it again tomorrow" countered Barry as he read over the analysis which confirmed that the chemical composition was the same. While taking another mouthful of coffee.

"OK man, see you tomorrow" and with that Nick gathered his things and was out the door to make his way home to warm inviting bed.

Barry on the other hand had moved himself over to one of the other work stations as he began to break down the composition of the mud samples gathered from the tire tracks, the could be from anywhere the riders had been, but he hoped that there maybe some distinctive characteristics that would lead to the base of operations.

Outside the storm continued to rage as rain pelted the windows, the wind howled like an angry caged beast and thunder and lightning danced in the night sky. It was then that a bolt of lightning struck the building through the window closest to Barry, striking him and a series of chemicals which were close proximity. The lightning causing an explosive reaction throwing him 5 feet back, dosing Barry in the chemical mix as the electricity flows throughout his body as the chemical burn his skin.

Seconds later the sprinkler system activates as the alarm begins to ring, but it is within those seconds that Barry feels his life flash before his eyes, as he feels that time is slowing down and that his life is leaving his body. He closes his eyes for what he feels maybe the final time as the quietly says his goodbyes.

**Three Weeks Later – Central City Hospital – Chubback**

Three weeks have passed yet Barry remains in a coma, his body bandaged as the chemical and electrical burns heal. His family comes to visit him, at first its everyone but eventually the numbers dwindle. Trapped in his own body he hears the news that his brother Rob has been killed in action, mowed down by one of the Blood Riders biker gang, he wants to scream, to cry, to hug his mother and tell his father that they will get the ones responsible but he can't. His legs don't move and eyes wont open. At nights when the hospital is quiet he enjoys the sound of the heart monitors rhythmic beep to sooth him to sleep, but with sleep comes the nightmares. The same ones he's been having since his brothers death.

_I must be dead... and this hell_ he thinks as lies there, _my life flashing before me, all those times with my brother..I can see him smiling.. then the bullets pierce his body as he lies in a puddle of his blood as the crimson liquid stains the streets. My mother cries, and I can smell the alcohol on my father mixed with his bitter anger.. _His right hand begins to clench into the quilt, as the tears stream down his face, above the light fixtures begin to pulse with power.

_Run.. run... faster.. faster... if I am fast enough I can save Rob... _he thinks as he races against the bullets in his dream, he directs them down, up, too far left and too far right... but there is always one more than he can't catch and with that Rob is dead. The frustration in him grows as the light above his bed bursts from a surge in power. The electricity flowing like a bolt of lightning into Barry as his eyes suddenly pop open, crackling with electricity as he stands from his bed, he begins to walk, which is soon followed by running.

The hospital corridors are dark, only the emergency lighting is active, Barry can see the nurses, doctors and orderlies scramble before him but they move in slow motion. But he can't stop, he legs continue to move one in front of the other propelling him forward and soon outward as he leaves the hospital, the cool night air caressing his skin as he speeds onwards through the city, overtaking the joggers, motorcycles, cars, buses and soon he leaves the city limits along the winding roads, passed the mountains and forest before finally coming to a stop in a unknown place.


	12. Section 6

**A/N: I own nothing, I am just a guy with an over-active imagination. **

**Meanwhile – Back in the present**

The beast opened its maw and let out a sickening high pitched cry which to Logan echoed through the room causing him slight discomfort. Reaching into his belt he took a few smoke pelts and threw them towards the humanoids as he unsheathed the claws in his left hand, just in time to catch the beasts spiked tail, hardened flesh and bone stood no chance to adamantium as his three claws cleanly sliced through.

The monster roared in pain, _no blood, _noticed Dark Claw as he glanced at the severed appendage as well as his claws. The beast then lunged at him, its talons wide and its gaping mouth filled with various rows of razor sharp teeth, below the brawl the two humanoids morphed into the appearance of homeless people, again speaking in their indecipherable language before igniting a series of incendiary devices.

Dark Claw kicked the beasts abdomen, while thrusting his right hand claws towards it jugular and then eviscerating it with his left hand. As he looked at the beast lying there dying, his mind flash to a similar sight a very long time ago. The man lay there bleeding, dying as Logan as a boy repeatedly slashed and clawed at his insides, tears running down his face as the loss of his parents gripped his heart causing unspeakable grief and yet the man lay there smiling before whispering, "Just like me".

By the time Logan had came out of his involuntary flash back the entire warehouse was engulf in flames. Pushing through his inherited instinctual fear of the fire, he made his way back to the two remaining prisoners. His re-breather still functioning prevented any breathing issues caused by the smoke. As he entered the room, he found the pods still there but the fire had begun to makes its way to them, reaching into the back of his utility belt he took a fire repellent capsule which the threw at the approaching flames. The capsule exploded into a thick foam suffocating the fire within seconds, knowing he had to work fast, Logan brought up the building blueprints finding that the eastern wall face and open alley. He went to work causing the wall to explode, then securing the two pods together before lowering them to the ground.

Without warning a series of explosions began to erupt throughout the warehouse, one of which launched him out of the building and plummeting to the ground below. His armour absorbed some of the impact, yet the initial landing was extremely painful, his healing factor when to work repairing the damage.

"Freeze freak show!" yelled one of Metropolis police force as he held a standard glock 9MM at him, inside the police car his partner was on the radio requesting backup, as well as the fire departments presence.

Logan got to his feet, although still sore his healing factor had almost finished its job in repairing the damage and soon the pain would cease. The viewing modes of his lenses still glowed red and stood out in the night, while his armour seemed to fade from sight leaving nothing but those crimson eyes staring deep into the cops very soul. And with that Logan disappeared right before their eyes. He left the pods there, no doubt an ambulance would be called to scene upon their discovery as he rendezvoused with his copter and began his flight back home. The auto-pilot engaged, Logan moved to the back of the aircraft to get some rest.

**SHIELD Triskelion - Quarters of Captain Clark Kent AKA Super Soldier**

Clark walked into his 1940's decorated quarters, the one that he been specially designed for him to help him acclimatise to the modern area. On the outside it had all the usual features, a bed, desk, radio, wardrobe and drawers. However. the room had various hidden U/V emitters lined throughout to help him recharge his powers and the room was completely soundproof so as to help him rest without the need to ear plugs as he had previously used back in the war.

He had just been briefed the Doctor Banner was ready with the new Superman Serum and was ready to begin human testing which was scheduled for tomorrow. To this Clark was conflicted, more soldiers like him would make the United States.. and the World a much safer place. However, did these soldiers know what they were giving up? One of the last conversations he had with Professor Erksine before the procedure was that they doubted he would ever be a father. _The extent of the genetic rewrite is too great, it may be impossible for you to father a child with a human woman. _He remembered the doctor saying, at the time it didn't matter with the Gerry's in Europe killing hundreds of innocent people. _But now..._ he thought to himself as he washed his face. He finally decided that it wasn't worth thinking about and decided to get some sleep.

**The Next Day - SHIELD Helicopter – on route to Section 6**

Clark sat opposite Director of SHIELD dressed in his army uniform as he looked out the window while the General looked over the short-listed candidates for the trials as the helicopter flew over the Metropolis skyline. _I can fly faster than this _he thought, before his eyes caught the sight of portion of this city which had been left in ruins.

"Excuse me Colonel, but what happened down there? Where we attacked?" he asked, he had recently caught up on some to the terrorist activities which had transpired in recent years and that was his first thought.

"Yes, yes we were Captain. By Doctor Banner" answered General Wilson as the looked up from on the candidates files with his one remaining eye.

"Doctor Banner? But how can that be, he seems so normal?" replied Super Soldier, his head turning from General Wilson back to the scene of devastation, his telescopic vision allowing him to zoom in and see the extent of the damage as well as the rebuilding efforts.

"Here, take a look at this" with that the SHIELD Director handed a tablet over to the Captain, pressing play the video file began to depict Doctor Banner sitting in chair addressing the camera.

"Without a sample of the original alien DNA or one from Super Soldier, we have deemed it near impossible to replicate the results" spoke Doctor Banner, "Instead, we've opted to go with a new route for our improved Super Solider Stack, one that is cost effective and easier to reproduce" with that the screen faded to black before coming back with Doctor Banner strapped to a chair, while a second party whose face is obscured from view injects him with the serum. "Now that the Stack has been introduced into my blood stream, I will now be bombarded with gamma radiation, the gamma rays will help metabolise the serum and produce an even stronger result than that of the original vita-ray treatments." continued Banner as he saw witnessed the technicians move out of the cameras sight, the machines activated, the chair moving to a horizontal plane and then the machine 'fired'. At first nothing happened and then suddenly Banner began to become feral, he fought against his restraints, his ankles and wrists expanding rapidly, Banners normally pale skin took on an emerald colouration as he continued to add on several extra pounds of muscle, connective tissue and bone structure. His once 5'9" slim frame transformed into a massive, hulking monster standing at over 9 feet tall.

The monster now in sight of the camera lashed out at the lab equipment, tearing through the computers, the various cables and wires. He swatted the medical and security staff away like they were ants and then began to tear his way through the walls before jumping out of the cameras range.

"My god" thought Clark as he handed the tablet over back to the General, from what he had seen it wasn't hard to imagine a monster of that magnitude reeking havoc throughout the city... _god knows how many innocents were injured in that monsters rampage. _

"Keep that in mind when you're around Banner, on the outside he seems fairly normal, but if he so much as gets a little angry or upset, he turns into a walking engine to destruction, a skulking monster out of your worst nightmares and the angrier he gets the stronger he gets, the more landscape he levels and the more people he hurts" briefed the General as he saw the Captains right hand clench into a fist.

**Moments later outside Section 6**

The helicopter came to landing as the Captain and General took a high speed elevator down to the appropriate level. From the outside the building appeared to have only 39 floors, however the the digital display shows that there are 1200 floors, the majority of which is housed underground.

"General, where are we?" asked Clark as his x-ray vision penetrated the lift and examined the floors as they passed by, the first few below ground level were car parks, storage units. Then they became changing areas, a canteen, and then finally the lab facilities, the scientists examining stone tablets and carvings, each lab seemed to be identified by a symbol which was engraved on their doors.. even one that had the symbol of the S which he wore on his chest.

"This is Section 6, this is where we examine, catalogue, and if possible reverse engineer alien technology, culture and if possible biology" replied Wilson.

"What? Here? Isn't that something for Area 51?" asked Clark in disbelief.

"Someone's been reading up on their history." smiled Wilson in amusement, "Area 51 as the storage and test facility for alien aircraft is a simple ruse that SHIELD made up for the conspiracy theorists to mull over while we dealt with the real task. Ah, here we are" announced the General as they exited the lift on the 500th floor.

The elevator opened into a long corridor with the walls painted sterile white, the pneumatic doors opening with their 'hiss' when they approached before reaching the testing area. In the centre of the testing area were 5 glass like coffins, each one had a series of needles which Clark remembered from his own injects, _a series of injections directly into the major muscle groups, _he remembered Professor Erskine saying. The injections were then followed by the vita-ray treatment which caused him an unimaginable amount of pain. _And we're about to do it again. _He thought before he was greeted by Doctor Banner.

"General, Captain" greeted Banner as he handed over a computer tablet to one of his assistants, "I am glad you could make it. You're about to witness the rebirth of a new generation of Super Soldiers" he said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Doctor Banner, about the chambers, they seem to be made of glass. Wouldn't the vita-ray treatment leak out?" asked Clark, he remembered that his own rebirth chamber was a clunky metallic shell with one window, the rest was covered in lead.

"Captain, materials have developed a long way since you're time. What we have here is the next generation in radiation containment or my own design, its light weight, transparent and completely radiation proof" responded Doctor Banner.

"Doctor the subjects are ready" spoke one of the numerous technicians and medical staff on site for today's trial. He was a young man, dark hair and a beard, one of those 'stylish' ones that travelled the jawline but didn't connect with the moustache.

"Excellent, gentlemen if you would kindly take your seats in our observation area" invited Banner, as he gestured over to the sealed room with the large window which over looked the entire lab. Through the glass, they could see several chairs and cameras already set up.

They waited in the observation area and watched as they brought out the five volunteers, Clark could identify each 'recruit' from memory, their original military affiliation as well as their current rank. The first out was a short woman standing at around 5ft 4" with shoulder length brunette hair, she had dark brown eyes and appeared to be of Puerto Rican descent, Clark remembered her as Captain Rain Ortiz, she was air force, a capable of pilot and was combat proficient specialising in boxing.

Next, came Sergeant Karen "Steel" Cage, a young woman of African American descent, she stood at around 5'6" with short brown hair, she had blue eyes. She came from a military family and had an impressive record in hand to hand combat, which is were she earned the nickname, "Steel" as she favoured submission moves. She was then followed by Captain Nicholas Poe a white male, with dirty blonde hair and grey blue eyes, he stood at 6'0". He had exemplary scores and was involved in drunken altercation at a bar and was offered the opportunity to take part in this trial or face jail time.

They were then followed by the 6'5" man mountain Chris Deveurux with a shaved head, U.S. Army Special Forces Sergeant and Lieutenant Sean Wolfe from the Navy SEALs, Team Six. He stood at 5'10" with a waxed head. All of the subjects were dressed in the regulation light grey shorts with the women also wearing tank tops.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you please take your places and we will begin" instructed David Banner, as their 'handlers' brought the volunteers to their assigned chambers to begin the optimisation process.


	13. New Soldier

**Metropolis – LexCorps**

Standing on the balcony of penthouse of the tallest building Metropolis skyline, Alexander Schmidt smiled triumphantly as he read the latest progress report form the deep sea salvage team which he had dispatched several days ago. Using the information retrieved from SHIELD concerning the whereabouts of the retrieval of Super Soldiers body, in mere seconds his formidable intellect had extrapolated the exact location of the his most most loyal soldiers final resting place, Colonel Johann Metzler.

His calculations deduced that the internal battery would preserve the brain, although the body was obsolete, at the time it was a remarkable feat of engineering and its power rivalled even the supposedly superior Super Soldier, however that was then and now with the new read outs gathered from SHIELD the Captain was stronger than ever. _No matter, technology has also improved. _With that he looked over at the blue prints retrieved from their cybernetics division specifically for their urban pacification program prototypes, he was sure that Bob Morton wouldn't mind, not if he wanted to keep his job. To the task at hand, his new Soldier will be faster, stronger, more resilient even to blows from the likes of Super Soldier and his heat vision.

**Section 6 – Operation Rebirth**

Karen was never overly fond of doctors, in fact she avoided them whenever possible, at present she was trying to keep herself calm as various doctors from various fields examined her, poked and prodded, monitored her vitals, took her measurements, recorded her exact shade of hair, eye and skin colour. To her, her eyes were blue, not grey-blue, just blue, what difference did it make if they were grey blue or not? She wondered as she was brought in to the main lab, things didn't get any easier, the various bodies of personnel scurrying around the place in their white coats, they all looked like doctors, except for two people dressed in military attire. The one with the eye patch she knew from her introduce from her C.O. As Bruce Wilson, the director of SHIELD, the ones in charge of this trial, the man next to him she knew all to well, Captain Clark Kent aka Super Soldier, a legend returned from the dead and now here she was, possibly trying to emulate his success. It was a daunting idea to say the least.

She was then escorted to her 'chamber' as it was called during the briefing, as the 'door' closed she took a deep breath, despite the entire thing being made out of Titan glass, it was hard not to think of it as a transparent coffin. "Relax, everything is going to be fine" she heard one of the nurses say as the metal clamps came into place. Looking out towards the room, she saw Doctor David Banner, playing up the guests in attendance explaining the procedure. "Like Doctor Ernestine original trial, we will begin with several injections of the formula into the major organs" he spoke as the needles pierced her skin, and the translucent tubes show the blue tinted formula being pumped into her body. _"_Next, we then saturate the subjects bodies with a Vita-ray treatment" on cue the the glass chambers darkened, adjusting to the light emitted from inside the chambers, this was to ensure complete cellular saturation and to help metabolise the formula.

The light was blindingly bright no matter how tight she closed her eyes, several minutes in she heard the others scream before letting out her own, her muscles pulsated, expanding rapidly and then contracting immediately afterwards. She felt warm then cold, her arms and legs felt heavy and it became hard for her to breathe.

"Doctor get them the hell out of there!" she heard someone scream, before the door of her chamber was ripped from its hinges, her restrains torn off as she fell forward. The next thing she knew she was in the infirmary, she found herself attached to a heart monitor. . She looked around the room, and saw 4 empty beds, which she hoped meant that the others were OK.

She got up and made her way over to the sink, her legs felt weak as she stood she soon found her strength. Turning the tap for the cold water, she splashed someone her face to help her wake up. She grabbed a near by towel and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in her new appearance, her once dark hair had now become a golden blonde and her eyes were a brighter shade of blue, the likes of which she had never thought possible. Looking down she found that she had acquired sufficiently more muscle mass, not to the extent of a body builder more of a figure athlete, her bust had also grown larger and seemed to be perkier, her hips also seemed to be wider but were fitting to her new physique. _This was not covered in the briefing. _She thought as she heard the door open, with a nurse, Doctor Banner and Director Wilson present.

**Metropolis – Section 6 testing – Specimen Test area – Subject Karen Cage**

It has been 5 days since the trial, 5 days since she was told that she was the only test subject who was either not dead or horribly crippled. She wondered what their families would be told, would they even be given a proper military burial. In that time she had come to terms with the changes and SHIELD had provided her with new clothing since her current wardrobe would not have fit.

At the present moment, she was dressed in trainers, dark grey shorts and a grey tank top, on several places on her body were small electronic monitors which recorded and transmitted the information from her body to the doctors sitting somewhere else in the building for dissection. She approached the next test station, one designed to monitor punching power, she had used this and all of the other test stations before, prior to the trial. The doctors had told her that this was get a baseline of physical abilities so that they could accurately gauge her rate of improvement.

So far they all seemed to be somewhat disappointed with the results, from what she gathered the figures gathered fall far below their main target, the records sets by Clark Kent. Doctor Banner was the one to break the news to her,

"Karen, there is no easy way to say this but.. we failed"

"Failed how? I am stronger than I've ever been" defiantly asked Karen as she looked across the table to Doctor Banner, who currently looked like he was burst into tears, his eyes blood shot, with his gaunt face, it was clear for anyone that he hadn't been sleeping or eating for quite some time, but that may have been a side effect from his medication which she seen him taking repeatedly throughout the last few days.

"That's true, but you're not at Super Soldiers levels" responded Banner as he took out his container of pills before popping two of them. "Other than strength, endurance and durability you have yet to display any of his other powers. We feel that you may never develop those abilities which was the entire point of the program."

"Well what am I suppose to do now Doctor?" Karens tone was laced with anger and frustration, her hands clenched tightly as she looked into Banners eyes.

"Its been agreed that with your enhanced physical strength, you would not be suited for normal service and will be reporting to SHIELD, your orientation starts on Monday" with that Banner left examination room one. He braced himself against the wall with the right hand as he rubbed his eyes with the other. He was soo tired, and the medication made it difficult to sleep.

**Metropolis – LexCorps Cybernetics Lab 6**

3 days prior, the deep sea salvage team that Schmidt had dispatched returned with their prize, the inert and rusted body of the once formidable Colonel Johann Metzger. The once pristine shell composed of Panzer metal, had rusted over the many decades of submergence in the salt water of the ocean, coral had also begin to form around the body.

Having designed and overseen the original construction of his soldiers mechanical body, Schmidt himself carried out the transplantation of the brain module. A mechanical counter part to the hosts original brain, like the body, it too was obsolete. The contents of which would be transferred into a new state of the art model, while the transference occurred the new body was brought out from storage.

Like the original it possessed a humanoid design, however it differed in that it was smaller, being approximately 6'4" in height but still retained the same level of density and weight. It was composed of an advanced endo-skeleton, with a Kreetonite heart, auxiliary hydrogen fuel cells, and surrounded with the new 'Flex-skin", a flexible substance that would return some of the sensations lost to Johann, temperature sensations, pleasure and pain should he desire though these can be switched off for combat purposes.

Schmidt placed the new brain module into its new body, the technicians in the lab monitored the robots signals to make sure that everything was operational. Several large mechanized droids stood guard, their heavy fire-power aimed directly at it. As the Kreetonite radiation seeped through the robots body, the operating system came online. The optic sensors began to admit an emerald glow as the robotic beasts tore through the reinforced restraints like they were tissue paper.

"Wo bin ich?" the robots audio emitters replicating the Colonels original voice, in the past he could only speak with a mechanical auto tone. In surprise he raised his hand to his throat. He could feel the smooth and cold sensations of his synthetic skin, he recoiled slightly as he brought his hand to his face and an appraised his hand in awe, no longer limited to the clunky mechanical pincers now he possessed fully formed hands, 4 fingers and an opposable thumb.

"Sie sind unter Freundan Colonel" replied Alexander Schmidt as he emerged from behind the guardian drones, his mask removed showing his sickeningly green skull, a twisted smile outlined on his face. "If you please switch your audio output to English so as to put the underlings fears to rest."

"As you wish" replied Johann as he walked towards his commanding officer, his eyes darting around the room as he was bombarded with new information gathered by his optic sensors and the on-board analysis program.

"It is good to you see you again mien friend" greeted Alexander as he brought his arm up to his soldiers shoulders. "We have much to discuss and a whole new world to bend to our will, but first lets get you caught up on the passed few decades of history."

"No need, this bodies internet connection has allowed me to download to and assimilate all the relevant history including the knowledge that Super Soldier still lives" his vocal emissions expressing his anger with a low growl as his metallic fists tightened. It had been no secret that Johann despised the Captain and everything he stood for.

"In time you shall crush the Captain under your boot" encouraged Schmidt as he moved around to the Colonels left. "In time"

**A/N: Please review, also forgive me for the poor translation of the German sentences. Thanks. **


End file.
